Overlord Noir
by DarkAvenger001
Summary: A man loses everything, but finds a new purpose, one involving the subjugation of all who stand in his way with the help of some new "friends."
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the work, Overlord Gothic, by gothicjedi666.**

Chapter 1:

A New Evil Rises

Greetings, worshippers of evil! Once more, you will hear the story of a great evil coming into power. This time it is not a hero corrupted or a child living with no knowledge of his great and evil potential. No, this time the Dark One was a man from a world where magic was nothing more than myth and legend. His name is, or rather was, Tyler Alten.

He lived the kind that none would envy. Through his life, there was only one person that he could trust, one person that he cared for: his mother. His mother had raised him, due to his father leaving them both when he'd been conceived. Unfortunately, the pressure of raising her child alone became too much for her and took to "curing" herself of her pain through drugs. To make matters worse, she was forced to whore herself out in order to pay for the basic necessities for herself and her darling son. When he was old enough to understand what it was that his mother was doing to herself, he'd convinced her to stop, which she eventually did. She went "legit" as Alten described.

She managed to turn their lives around; gave them a good place to live, got him educated, and helped him get almost whatever he wanted. He'd been trained in karate and parkour. He also had a computer as a main source of entertainment. It allowed him to view walkthroughs of numerous video games, TV shows, and movies. His eidetic memory allowed him to remember every single detail.

Our story starts not long after he received his college acceptance letter in the mail. He was but 18 years old, barely old enough to be considered a man. While he wasn't an angel by any stretch of the imagination, he kept more or less out of trouble. Where many people in his class situation dressed like gangsters and gangbangers, he just wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't feel the need to look tough, as in the past; he'd found that people that felt that need were weaklings. It was those like him that didn't try to look tough that were the really dangerous ones. He had green eyes and brown hair. In terms of musculature, he was somewhere between skinny and normal, though leaning more towards skinny.

He had just got home from his job when he saw something worrying: the door had been broken down. When he went inside, he saw a sight that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life: his mother on the ground bleeding from multiple wounds and covered in sperm. There was a needle embedded in her soft skin on the inside of her left elbow.

All strength in his body and soul drained from him at the sight, causing him to drop to his knees. He couldn't believe it; his mother, the only person he'd cared for, was gone, taken from him. He'd make sure whoever had done this would pay. He called the police, who examined the scene and asked him a few of the standard questions. When he explained his mother's past, he could almost see their minds only registering the words "prostitute" and "addict," not "former" or "used to be." Alten could see right away that they were chalking this up to either a drug crime or a prostitution one. He figured he'd give the cops the benefit of the doubt and let them investigate them.

Five days later, Alten went into the police department to speak to the guy in charge.

The detective started giving him the run-around almost as soon as he walked in, "Mr. Alten, I can assure you we are doing everything we can to find out. We are investigating all of the drug dealers and pimps that were in the area at the time. We'll find out who did it."

The man's stupidity enraged Tyler. "My mother wasn't involved with drugs. She hadn't for ten years and the same for prostitution. They'd have no reason to go after her."

"With all due respect sir, I think you should let us be certain of that."

Every word out of this guy's arrogant mouth only served to enrage him further. "Have you realized that my mother was left-handed? Why would she inject herself in her dominant hand? Addicts always use their dominant hand for the injections."

"I appreciate your input, sir, but I really should get back to work so I can find out the truth," the detective said in annoyance.

Tyler didn't need subtitles for that statement, _Thanks for your unneeded and unwanted information. Now, kindly shut the fuck up and get out so I can figure out a good scapegoat, so I can get onto more important crimes than the murder of your whore addict of a mother_.

Tyler left, making his decision in an instant. If he couldn't get justice for his mother, he'd have vengeance and woe to anyone who got in his way.

His first stop was his home where he got a bowie knife that he bought a few years back. He strapped it to his belt and left to meet with an acquaintance of his.

The acquaintance was a man doing a "less-than-legal" deal with another man. He was facing away from Tyler, who was walking towards him.

"Squeak!" Tyler called when he was in earshot.

The dealer, Squeak, made the sound that got him that name before he turned around to face the person calling him, "Oh, Tyler, it's you. I heard about your mom, sorry about that, man."

"Thanks, Squeak, but I'm not hear to talk about that. I'm calling the favors you owe me," Tyler said, referring to the times he'd helped Squeak out of trouble.

"Sure thing, man. How many of them?" Squeak asked.

"All of them," Tyler said in all seriousness.

That got Squeak's attention, "Really? Well, what do you need?"

In response, Tyler handed him a small list.

"Alright, I can get yo-" Squeak stopped to jerk his head back up to look at Tyler and Tyler knew he got to the last item on the list, "Dude, I understand what you're feeling, but this is **really** not the way to go about it. You can't go after these guys by yourself."

"I can and I will, Squeak. Just get me the stuff and find out where and who they are. That's it," Tyler said.

Squeak sighed, "Alright, man, but don't blame me if you go and get yourself killed. Let me make a few calls," he said before pulling out a cell phone to do just that.

A couple of hours later, Tyler was leaving his apartment for what he knew to be the last time, one way or the other. He'd changed into a black hoodie, black jeans, and black gym shoes. He had the hood on his head. He was heading to the location that Squeak left the things for Tyler. He failed to notice the two men, wearing white robes, standing on the rooftop across the street.

"This is the one?" one of the men asked incredulously, "This is who the Master thinks will be the next bastion of evil?"

"That is what he said, yes," the second man said simply.

"Should we not just kill him now, then?" the first man asked.

"No, to do so now, would be to kill an innocent. He has done nothing wrong yet and to kill him now would dishonor the Order," the second man replied, "Besides, he may still turn away from this path of darkness that he finds himself on."

"That is highly unlikely."

"Unlikely, certainly, but not impossible."

"Fine. We'll wait, but when he has his petty vengeance, we kill him. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the second man said.

Neither of the two men nor the target of their surveillance notice a third party watching them all; a third party with glowing yellow eyes, asking, "Mastah?"

In the parking lot that Squeak described, Tyler found the car he requested: a black hummer. The keys were behind the rear left wheel. In a hidden panel in the trunk, he found a crate containing a desert eagle, a bulletproof vest, a map with a location circled, and a note.

"Tyler, here's the stuff. The location on the map is where the guys like to hang out. They don't let anyone in their base, so the only people that'll be in there, will be the people you're looking for. Good luck. You'll need it. –Mouse" the note read.

He drove off, reaching his destination in half an hour. It was an old, abandoned warehouse. He moved the car into position and locked the gas pedal into place before jumping out of it to let it plow into the wall of the warehouse. Two of the men came out to investigate, but Tyler had already closed the distance and reached the warehouse. He shot one of them between the eyes and stabbed the other one in the shoulder to spin him around and use him as a meat shield. He walked his captive inside, instantly drawing the attention of the others. They opened fire on the two killing their former ally, but missing their true enemy as Tyler pulled the knife out and dove behind cover. He moved around, sticking to the shadows and moving quickly to avoid the shots. As he ran, he used his parkour skills to run up walls or pillars to get a clear shot at the defenders and move closer to them. Two died before he got in range to use his knife. He sliced one man's throat open before stabbing another in the eye and shooting another. Tyler grabbed another that tried to hit him with a bat and put the thug between him and his allies who opened fire on them, once more killing their ally and missing the target. He delivered a roundhouse kick to one, spinning on his heel to give his next knife stab momentum as he drove it into another man's neck. Then, he jumped into the air and delivered a hard kick with both of his heels, sending the man flying back.

He, then, shot the two prone men in the head. With their deaths, there was only one man left, the one Tyler knew to be the leader.

Tyler walked towards the man, who looked about ready to piss himself. He raised his own gun and prepared to fire. Tyler fired his own gun first, aiming it carefully in the blink of an eye. The shot entered the thug leader's barrel and connected with his bullet, causing the two to ricochet in his barrel and making it explode. Tyler then shot the leader in both of his knees. As the leader screamed in pain, Tyler grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the office of the warehouse, but not before taking a pair of knives from the dead thugs and some chains. He put the leader in a chair and tied him down. He then took the jumper cables from the car and, using some things he'd picked up in one of his past jobs, hooked them into the building's electrical wiring. He jabbed the two knives into the leader's legs, making him scream in pain.

"W-what are you doing!?" the leader asked, his voice filled with fear.

Tyler grabbed the ends of the cables not connected to the building's wires and tapped them together, causing sparks to fly. He turned off the switch and connected the cables to the inch of the blades that he'd left exposed.

"You ever see the movie 'Taken?'" Tyler said with a dark smile before flipping the switch causing the man to scream as he was electrocuted.

After a few seconds, Tyler turned the switch off again and let the man regain his thoughts.

"W-what the fuck do you want!? Who are you?" the leader demanded.

Tyler walked up to him and kneeled down to look him in the eye. He pulled out a picture of his mother and held it to him to let the leader see her. The thug's eyes widened in surprise.

"I see you recognize her," Tyler said, "She was my mother. Now, with that information, take a wild guess as to what I want."

"I-I'll do anything! I'll turn myself in! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!"

"Oh, I'm afraid we're **way** past that point," Tyler said before leaving to grab a couple containers filled with gasoline, which he then proceeded to dump onto the leader.

"Fuck! What the fuck!? You know what? Fuck you, you sick fuck! Your old lady moaned like a whore as we used her! She begged us for more and more! She was licking up our seed when we started cutting her up!"

Tyler's expression darkened even more, "I was just going to let you suffer for a few minutes before slitting your throat, but you just gave up that little privilege," he said before moving back to the switch and looked at the gasoline-drenched leader, "Burn in Hell, you son of a bitch," he flipped the switch to start electrocuting the gang leader again, which caused sparks to light gasoline. The enflamed man screamed louder than ever before. Tyler left the building and him behind.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he'd heard an explosion that marked that the fire had spread enough to reach the car he'd left behind and caused it to explode. He turned down an alley.

He'd just reached a five-way intersection of the alley when he was confronted by men that gave him pause, not because they looked frightening or because they were cops, but because of how strangely they were dressed. They wore white robes with hoods. The men blocked every one of the paths, even the one he came from. They slowly started advancing on the man, while mumbling something that Tyler couldn't make out.

As they got closer, Tyler said, "Look, guys, I don't know who you are, but now is really not a good time for you to try and piss me off. So, why don't you just let me pass an-" he lost the ability to speak when balls of light formed in their hands. Beams of light, then, went around and connected each of the balls to form a barrier of light, a barrier that shrank as they moved closer to him. He drew his pistol, but as soon as he did, a beam of light shot out of one of the balls and knocked it out of his hand and the boundary.

"It's over, boy," one of the robed men said, "Just let us win and it'll be quick."

"Fuck you, you bastard," Tyler said, "If you want to kill me, you're going to have to work for it."

"As you wish," the man said as the robed figures started closing the circle even faster.

Suddenly, there was a loud jubilant battle cry, most of it was wordless, but Tyler thought he heard someone say, "For the Mastah! For the Overlord!" but he doubted it because that was something from a video game and who would yell that? Dark shapes piled on some of the robed men, but Tyler couldn't make out who or what they were, but he though he saw glowing yellow eyes. A couple of the robed men were either knocked unconscious or killed by the attack from the new enemies, Tyler didn't really care which, just that the barrier dropped.

When it did, one of his saviors called to him, "Mastah! This way, Mastah!" gesturing down one of the alleys.

When Tyler moved down there, he saw that it was a Minion! A flesh and blood Minion from the Overlord franchise. Tyler had always liked the Overlord series, he'd watched it several times online, but never got the chance to play it. He decided to take a chance and assume he wasn't completely losing his mind. He followed the minion with the rest following behind, while holding off the pursuing wizards. The minions ended up running through a tear in reality.

Hearing his new "friends" catching up to him, Tyler said, "Ah, fuck it," before leaping through the portal.

There was a sense of falling before falling out of portal to land flat on his face on a cold stone floor.

"What's this?" he heard a voice ask. He looked up and saw a very familiar wizened walnut with ears. A minion mumbled into its ears. "Hmm, this is the last hope for evil? He's a tad scrawny."

Tyler jumped to his feet and crossed his arms in annoyance, "Who're you calling 'scrawny,' Shorty?"

The wizened minion laughed, "You've got a sharp tongue, I'll give you that! It's just most of our candidates are of a more…bulky demeanor," he said before the other minion started mumbling in his ears, "What's that? Screams? Blood? Torture? Chaos? **And** he managed to earn the ire of Order of Light, too!? That is good news!" the minion master said excitedly before turning his attention back to Tyler, "Greetings, sire. My name is Gnarl-"

"Minion master and devoted servant of evil," Tyler interrupted.

Gnarl looked surprised, "You know me?"

Tyler nodded, "In my world, you're a video game character, a work of fiction. As a result, I know the stories of the Overlord that fought the seven corrupted Heroes and ended up trapped in the Infernal Abyss, as well as the story of the Demon lord of Nordberg, at least as far as his victory over Florian Greenheart."

"Interesting," Gnarl said stroking his beard, "If that's the case, then I suppose you know why you are here."

Tyler nodded again, "Either the emotional pain from my mother's death has driven me insane or this is real and you want me to be the new Overlord."

"The two are not mutually exclusive," Gnarl chuckled, "But yes, I believe you have the makings of an Overlord, assuming the Netherworld will accept you. Would you like to try?"

Tyler thought about it for a second, frowning, "All my life, I wasn't given anything. Everything I had, I earned through hard work, but the universe still never gave me anything that it gave others: a happy life, good clothes, never knowing hunger, none of it. The universe only took and took and the one time I needed, actually **needed** something, it took away my mother. The way I see it, I'll be taking what I'm owed and those that get in the way can burn like the bastard that took my mother."

Gnarl smiled, "That's what I like to hear! Now, if you'll just stand in the center of the room, we'll see if the Netherworld will choose you."

Tyler did just that and waited. It was only a few seconds before lightning came out of nowhere and struck Tyler. It wasn't painful, in fact it made him feel more powerful, almost invincible. It lifted him up as he felt changes start to occur. When it stopped, he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. The changes that had occurred were quite obvious. His lightly tanned skin now had blue ley lines etched into his skin. His eyes glowed yellow. His muscle mass was increased to Arnold Schwarzenegger standards and he was suddenly almost a foot taller, putting him at 6'6". Despite his new body's size, Tyler didn't feel any slower, in fact he felt faster, not to mention stronger.

"Guess it likes me," the new Overlord said.

"So it would appear, my lord. So what shall I call you, my lord?" Gnarl asked.

The new Overlord thought for a second, "My birth name no longer suits me. The name died with the person who used it. Call me…Overlord Noir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Darkness Rises

"So, my lord, what would you like to do first?" Gnarl asked, excited that he had found a new Overlord.

"Well, I think I need something new to wear," the new Overlord said gesturing to his clothes that were now extremely small on his enlarged body.

"Of course, Master. If you will follow me to the private quarters, I will have the minions provide you with something to wear," Gnarl said before leading his new master up the stairs to the private quarters.

The quarters had been changed a bit from the time of the Nordbergian Overlord. The main area was shaped more or less the same, but the pool in the center was gone, which didn't bother Noir because he never saw the point of it anyway. The magic room and the tower that the mistresses did stay in had been expanded to actually have individual rooms for mistresses. The Overlord's room was now separated from the main room by a massive door instead of the flimsy curtain. There was also a door that wasn't there in the second Overlord game.

As the elderly minion and his new master walked past it, Noir asked about it.

"Why, that is your personal library, milord. The previous Overlord felt it was important to improve his magical education and gathered books to learn new spells and abilities. He'd recently learned the Tower Heart would allow him to travel to other worlds so he wanted to be prepared for whatever he might come into conflict with," Gnarl said before opening the door.

A couple brown minions followed them in and they pulled out some clothes for their new master to wear. It was a red and black shirt with matching pants.

"We'll get your armor and weapon from the armory next, Sire." Gnarl said.

As Noir changed his clothes, he asked, "So what happened to the last Overlord?"

"The Order happened, Sire. When the Overlord discovered the ability to travel to new worlds, he gained the attention of the Order, who couldn't allow a force of darkness to run rampant through the different realities. Strange humans," he muttered, "So, they attacked him while he was out on the town with his mistresses. He managed to take out a good number of them before they managed to kill him, his mistresses Kelda and Fay slaughtered even more. Mistress Juno was seen as the least loyal and of no threat apparently so they ignored her. Though she did leave them a very explosive gift when she left, guess she wasn't happy about them killing the best meal ticket she ever had," the minion master chuckled.

"I can imagine," Noir said with a smile, "So, shall we get my new armor and weapons?"

"Of course, Master, follow me," Gnarl said as he led his new master back down to the throne room, where the floating rock that would take them to the forge was waiting.

Noir noticed that, instead of the two platforms that he knew, there was a third platform, but decided to ask about it later after more important things were taken care of.

As the two rode the platform down to the forge, Noir spoke to Gnarl, "So, Gnarl, what is the situation here in the tower? How many of the minion tribes are still around? Are the artifacts still here or were they stolen?"

Gnarl chuckled nervously, "Yes, I suppose that does tend to happen quite often, but luckily we still have the artifacts present, but the tribes other than the browns are gone, unfortunately."

Noir shrugged, "No matter. The last two Overlords gained valuable resources and defeated dangerous enemies in their search for the missing tribes, so it'll probably be useful to go on that little search, besides I'll get to cause a bit of mayhem," he said with a smile.

"Fair enough," Gnarl said smiling.

When they reached the forge, Giblet and a group of his brown minion assistants were waiting.

"Greetings, Mastah!" the forgemaster said, gesturing for his assistants to do their work.

They quickly set about attaching the armor to their new master and attaching his new mace to his belt. The armor was similar to the infernal armor, except that there were no exposed patches of skin. The entire armor was plate mail that was black as pitch, except that the shoulder plates had demonic looking eyes that glowed the same shade of amber yellow that his own eyes now glowed. The mace was the Apocalyptor.

"Kickass," the now-armored Overlord said, "It's strange though. It feels like I've always had this mace in my hand, like it was made for me."

"Ah, that is part of the Netherworld choosing you to be Overlord. The knowledge and experience of the past Overlords is passed onto the next in order to ensure they are able to fight, even if they have never done so before."

"Makes sense," Noir said before sifting through the new knowledge going through his mind and finding combat strategies and martial skills that he never had before and yet it felt like he knew them for years, like they were second nature to him, "Cool, hey, Gnarl, is there a place I can practice these new abilities?"

The minion master smiled giddily, "Of course, Sire, we have a dungeon that creates creatures the Overlord has defeated. For now, we only have half-lings saved up, but they might provide you with enough of a challenge to provide you with the workout you might require."

"Ah, so you created the dungeon from the first game. Cool, let's go," Noir said as he gestured for Gnarl to lead the way.

Gnarl led him back to the throne room before leading him onto the platform that Noir knew didn't lead to the spawning pits. It led the new Overlord down to a small lobby where there were the different minion spawning mounds and a gate on the opposite side from the entrance.

"Just go through the gate and I'll summon up your victims, Master. How many would you like?"

"Three should be sufficient," the Overlord said before walking through the gate…alone.

The three Halflings were just as ugly in real life as they appeared to be in the game. They yelled their guttural battle cry and charged at the Overlord, but to the man now possessing the combat experience of several highly skilled Overlords, they moved like they were in slow motion. He side-stepped one's charge while swinging his mace into the scrunched up face of another, smashing his face in one powerful swing. He, then, kicked the third in its face and jumped back just out of range of the first Halfling's next swing before sending a downward swing to slam it onto the top of his head, smashing his skull open. The remaining Halfling charged again, but only ended up meeting the same fate as his two dead allies when the new Overlord hit him hard in the face with an underhanded swing, sending him flying back, blood spraying in the air in a crimson arc. The new Overlord walked out of the arena, where Gnarl was waiting.

"Well done, Master! You've taken to this, like flies to a dung pile! Ha!" Gnarl said as he led his master back to the throne room.

"Thanks, Gnarl. Now that I've got a handle on the melee fighting, what spells do I have access to?"

"Well, there's the evil presence spell, of course, as well as the halo and minion spells."

"Hmm, that's not much, but at least they're useful. With any luck, we can find ways to add to my spells, but for now, we need to focus on gathering allies."

"With all due respect, Master, you're an Overlord! You don't need allies!"

"Gnarl, when I say 'allies,' I mean slaves, servants, mistresses, and armies. Now, what's the situation on the charge on the Tower Heart? I doubt it'd be fully charged with that transport to my homeworld."

"I'm afraid not, Sire. Since the last Overlord died, the Tower Heart could only slowly regain its energy that was lost in the scouting transports he made. Now that you're here, however, the energy will be recharged at a much faster rate, but I'm afraid it would still require draining someone with a strong magical affinity to recharge."

"Why?" Noir asked.

"Right now, it only has enough energy to either make one round trip to another reality or two round trips to the surface. Once those are made, it would take a while before another trip could be made."

"How long?"

"Three weeks, I'm afraid."

"Damn, we can't afford to wait that long. I highly doubt the Order is just going to stand by and wait for me to show myself. I guess I'll just have to drain a powerful magic user that I can grab with minimal effort. That shouldn't be btoo/b difficult" Noir said sarcastically, before sitting down in his throne, taking off his helmet, and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Alright, what is the situation on the surface?"

"I'm afraid that since the death of the previous Overlord decades ago, the human lands have been divided into various kingdoms, under different Banns and various nobles. The dwarves have taken the Golden Hills as well. The elves took over the Everlight jungles and the Halflings took the Mellow Hills."

"It's been decades since the last Overlord, huh? So, we can't expect the peons to still support the Dark Domain and we don't know of any powerful magic users in this world, do we?"

"I'm afraid not, Master."

"Then, that leaves getting a magic user from another world. I know a few that we could grab, but the trick is getting them. Now, who should I get?" Noir muttered to himself, before saying, "Maybe a 'hero' magic user. That would have a sort of poetic justice to it," Noir had gained a dislike for the so-called 'heroes.' He now saw heroes as just people better able at hiding their darkness than others and truly didn't care about the people they were 'protecting,' like the cops who were supposed to 'protect and serve' and were more interested in catching some drug dealer than his mother's murderer.

"Ha ha! I like that plan, Master! So, who will you be going to capture?" Gnarl asked excitedly.

"Hmm, a magic-using hero. Maybe I should just pick a name out of a hat an-wait," the Overlord said to himself as an idea came to him, "I know just the girl. The tricky part will be keeping her from using her magic."

"Oooo, 'she,' Master?" Gnarl chuckled lecherously.

"Yes, Gnarl, 'she.' Tell me, Gnarl, can you move the location of a portal after I've gone through to a new location in the world?"

"Hmm, yes, Sire, I do believe that it is possible without wasting too much energy."

"Perfect," Noir said smiling, "Okay, Gnarl, here's what I want you to do," the Overlord said before explaining his plan.

Ten minutes later, the armored Overlord was alone and walking out of a portal into a large theatre. On the stage, the renowned 'Mistress of Magic,' Zatanna, was practicing her act.

She threw some balls into the air and shouted, "Nrut meht otni sdrib!"

A blast came from her wand and hit the balls. A flash of light occurred and the balls became a flock of pigeons. She did a bow for an imaginary audience, still not noticing the armored man walking down the aisle until he started clapping.

When she heard the sound, she looked up and saw the armored man, putting her on edge immediately.

Not wanting to tip him off that she unnerved by him, she said, "I'm sorry, but this is a closed practice. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll leave soon as soon as I have what I want," Noir said smiling beneath his helmet.

Zatanna didn't like the sound of that, so she started backing away from the advancing man, her grip tightening on her wand in preparation for an attack.

"I don't give out autographs," she said, trying, but failing, to sound calm.

"I'm not here for an autograph, I'm here for you!" he said as he ran forward, moving to grab her before she could defend herself.

"Dnib mih!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at the armored figure. Ropes shot out and wrapped around him. They bound him tightly in place. She smirked a confident look. "You didn't know who you were messin' with!"

"Oh, I knew exactly who I was 'messin'' with," Noir said with a smile, "Now!" he yelled, signaling the minions that were waiting behind the curtain to make their move.

The browns leapt onto Zatanna's back, grabbing her arms and legs. One clamped his hands over her mouth, keeping her from speaking and, as a result, from casting spells. She struggled against the minions' grip in hopes of breaking free. Her struggles only increased when Overlord Noir used his halo spell to create a shockwave and destroy the ropes that bound him. He raced to the stage and leapt onto the stage, just as she managed to knock the minion covering her mouth off of her. Noir clamped his hand over her mouth, before she had a chance to cast another spell. Since his hand was much larger than a minion's, it covered her mouth and her nose, cutting off her intake of oxygen. She tried to pull back away from him, but he used his free hand to grab the back of her head to ensure she could not do so. She eventually lost consciousness from loss of oxygen. He threw her over his shoulder and, with his minions following behind, went through the portal.

Once he, his minions, and the prisoner were back in the Netherworld, Noir placed her onto the ground and turned to his minions, "Tie her to the Tower Heart and make sure you gag her."

"Yes, Mastah!" they yelled before doing just that.

Once she was securely fastened to the Tower Heart, the Overlord prepared to activate the spell, like Gnarl had shown him.

"Master, I feel I should warn you that should this woman not contain enough magic to have some left over after the draining, the woman will die," Gnarl said.

Noir shrugged, "I'm aware, Gnarl. If she dies, so be it, there are at least four other versions of her I know of that I could get. If she doesn't die, then I can probably use her in some other aspect, depending on how much of her mind will remain afterwards."

With a nod of understanding, Gnarl stepped back to let his master do his work. The new Overlord sent blue lightning into the unconscious magician. The spell awoke her, causing her to scream into her gag. The screams continued as the magic lanced through the bound woman, draining her magic into the Tower Heart. Eventually, her screams became moans of pleasure.

She began to enjoy the feeling of his power filling her up to replace her taken magical power. She started wanting to feel his power, his darkness fill her very soul. She began to wonder why she'd lived her life the way she did, saving 'innocent' people for no hint of reward or thanks, performing parlor tricks for drooling fools that could not hope to comprehend the arcane powers she wielded for their amusement like some dog performing tricks. **This **man, however, he knew her value, her worth more than any one ever did. He was superior to everyone she knew back on her world. He took what he wanted, did what he wanted, and never hid what he was, never lied about what or who he was. She wasn't sure how she knew this, it was almost as if she could read it all in his stance…and she liked what she saw.

After a few moments, Noir could feel that the job was done, that the Tower Heart was filled to max capacity and that Zatanna was now fully corrupted. He wasn't sure how he knew, due to his lack of experience in magic, he just knew this to be the case, so he ended the spell and ordered minions to untie the woman.

When she was released, she dropped to her feet and stood up, a little wobbly on her feet. She stretched her stiff limbs to work out the kinks. She stretched her arms by pulling them straight out behind her, thrusting her chest out in the process and giving Noir a very pleasant view.

"Well, Zatanna, anything you'd like to say?" the Overlord asked, hoping to get an idea of how much of her mind is intact, since the spell could easily have turned her into a mindless slave.

"Actually, yes, there is something," she said seriously before smiling seductively and walking towards the Overlord, swaying her hips, to press herself against him and look longingly into his burning yellow eyes, "I'd like to stay here. With you. I will serve you in whatever way you require me to and I mean, **whatever** way."

"And so you shall," the Overlord said, smiling beneath his helmet, "You will be the first of my mistresses and as such, essentially a queen in my Domain. You will answer to no one, but me. As my mistress, you will help run the day-to-day jobs around the tower that require someone smarter than a minion to handle, as well as any other jobs that I require you to complete. You will also join me in my bedchambers whenever I command it."

"Mmmm, that last one sound particularly enjoyable, handsome. Any chance we could do that now?" she said hopeful.

The Overlord smirked and stroked her cheek with his right index finger, "Very well, follow me," he said as he led her up the stairs to the private chambers, her arm wrapped around his.

When they reached the Overlord's bedchamber, the new mistress tossed her hat off and pulled off Noir's helmet. She stopped for a moment to stare at his face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're cuter than I thought you'd be," she said with a smile before continuing to remove his armor.

When the armor was lying on the floor, she removed the clothes he wore beneath his armor and pushed the now-nude Overlord onto the bed. She began to do a striptease for her new master. Once her clothes were piled on the ground, she gave her Overlord a deep kiss and straddled his waist, lowering herself to impale herself on his hardened manhood. As she bounced on his shaft, moaning loudly as she did, Noir grabbed onto her left nipple with his mouth and grabbed her right breast with his left hand. He wrapped his right arm around her waist. It wasn't long before she screamed as an orgasm wracked her body. Noir climaxed not long after, filling his mistress's womb with his seed. The two collapsed in the bed after their 'strenuous activity' and Noir gently lowered the woman to the bed. He pulled the covers over her and silently dressed himself. He snuck out of the private chambers and made his way down to the throne room where Gnarl was waiting.

"Ah, Master, I hope you found Mistress Zatanna pleasing to your tastes," he said with a lecherous smile.

"Yes, very much so. So, am I able to travel to other worlds now?" Noir asked hopeful.

"Yes, my lord. The Tower Heart is fully charged and is able to do all you would require."

"Excellent," Noir said smiling as he willed a portal open and stepped through alone. He came out in a dark prison block.

"Master, are you certain it was wise to not take any of your minions with you?" Gnarl asked through the helmet.

"I'm sure, Gnarl. The person that I'm here to get shouldn't be difficult to collect and the guards here would probably be attracted to large groups."

"What is this place anyway, Master?"

"It's the most infamous prison of this world: the prison of Azkaban. The woman I'm here for is one of the prisoners," the Overlord said as he made his way to the cell he saw through the portal, the cell containing the woman that he came to find.

"Oooo, is this going to be another mistress, Master?"

"God, no. She will serve a different purpose. I will explain more when I return," Overlord Noir said as he reached the cell containing the one he was looking for: the Death Eater, Bellatrix, "Ah, there you are," he said to the trapped woman with a smile.

She looked up at the sound of his voice, "Who are you? Did the Dark One send you?"

Noir smiled beneath his helmet, "I **am** the Dark One, albeit not the one you're hoping for."

"What do you want then?" the infamous Death Eater asked as the Overlord opened the door to her cell.

"You," he said as he socked her in the nose, knocking her unconscious. He threw her onto his shoulder and opened a portal back to the Netherworld, already making his plans on what to do with the unconscious Death Eater after he used her for his little experiment. He couldn't help but smile at a few of the ideas as they were each more terrible than the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Selias**

**You make some good points, but here's why I'm going to ignore them completely. First, the next mistress he gets is pretty much all about spreading terror and chaos, as well as having a...unique method of information extraction. Second, in response to your suggestion of using Bellatrix to get her sister, I feel I need to remind you that Narcissa Black is also known as Narcissa Malfoy and she was most certainly ****not**** hot.**

**gothicjedi666**

**Glad you like it, but if Zatanna doesn't do anything for you, then the next two really won't.**

**doomnaruto**

**The answer to your question is a big 'yes.'**

**Everyone else that reviewed and left such kind comments, thank you...now I don't have to send my minions after you. (Ha ha.)**

Chapter 3:

Recruiting and "Shopping"

After bringing the unconscious Death Eater into the Netherworld, Noir ordered his minions to tie her to the Tower Heart.

"Welcome back, Master," Gnarl said coming into the throne room, "I trust this wench will serve your purposes?"

"Yes, she'll do just fine. Is Zatanna awake?" Noir asked.

"Yes, she is, mi'lord," said a voice on the balcony above the throne.

Noir looked up to see his mistress coming down the stairs, dressed in a black slip of a dress.

"Ah, good timing, beautiful," Noir said, "I need your help with a little experiment of mine."

"I'm guessing it has to do with this woman here," she said gesturing to Bellatrix.

"Correct," the Overlord said, "I have a theory about my evil presence spell that I want to test out and this bitch is the perfect guinea pig."

"What are you thinking?" Zatanna asked.

"I believe that I should be able to transfer her magical energy into you. Granted, she'll probably die, which isn't that big of a deal, though I'd prefer to make her suffer a bit first before killing her," Noir said.

"Wow, what'd she do to piss you off, babe?" Zatanna surprised.

"Well, in the book series she's from, she killed my favorite character and I'm still a little upset about it. Besides, if I decide to take over the Wizarding world, she'll be one of the biggest pains in the ass around."

"Understandable, Master," Gnarl said, "But about your plan. With all due respect to you and mistress Zatanna, but are you certain it's wise to give mistress Zatanna the magical power instead of keeping it for yourself? After all you may need the power later."

"No, Zatanna's got more experience with magic using. I've always been more of a tank fighter anyway, you know, getting up close and personal and beating the living crap out of my opponent," Noir explained, "I'll only use magic if I need to. Now, let's get to it. Zatanna, stand next to Bellatrix," Zatanna moved to do as her master ordered as soon as he did so.

Once his mistress was in place, Noir used his right hand to blast the death eater with his evil presence while he did the same to Zatanna. Bellatrix screamed in pain as her magical power was forcibly ripped out of her, while Zatanna moaned in pleasure at her master's power and the death eater's filling her up. Once the job was done, Noir ended the spell and ordered the minions to untie Bellatrix while he helped Zatanna to her feet. Once she was untied, Bellatrix stood up with a vacant expression on her face.

"Huh, looks like she couldn't take it and her mind left her as well as her power," Noir said, examining his newest slave.

"Looks like it," she said, joining her Overlord, "So what should we do with her?"

"Well, once they are like this, they're only good for manual labor. Gnarl, do we have any mines available?" Noir asked.

"I'm afraid not, Master," Gnarl said, "They were all taken once the dwarves recaptured them."

"Then, we can just have her do some work around here. Have her start by cleaning out the minion burrows, Gnarl," Noir ordered.

"Of course, Master," Gnarl said before turning his attention to the slave, "You heard the master, you mindless wench! Get moving!" the minion master ordered, pushing her towards the pedestal that would take her to the Burrows. Once she was on her way, Gnarl turned his attention back to Noir, "So, Master, what do you plan on doing next?"

"I'm going to work on making an army. The minions are useful, but the Order has an army powered by magic from many realities and fighting such a multi-dimensional force with an army made up from one is nothing short of suicidal. Though I'm gonna try and avoid advanced tech, since it tends to be buggy around magic," Gnarl and Zatanna nodded in agreement, "I know just where to start. If it works out, I'll even get a new mistress out of it. I'll also need to find a way to improve my own skills, preferably the physical ones," the new Overlord said before thinking for a moment, "Gnarl, do you know of any spells that can steal physical abilities like the evil presence spell can steal magical powers? Like if something has genetics that allow it to be superhumanly strong, I can steal that ability."

Gnarl thought for a few moments, stroking his beard as he concentrated, before saying, "Yes, I do recall reading a spell that would be suitable to your purposes. With the aid of Mistress Zatanna, I believe that we could make it into a new spell stone relatively easily."

Noir nodded and said, "Get on it. I need it done as soon as possible," before summoning up some brown minions and opening a portal to what appeared to be a world on fire.

The Overlord and his minions walked out and found themselves surrounded by humans infected with the Blacklight virus. They were in the world of the game Prototype, specifically the first one. It was not long after Elizabeth Greene's escape from the Gentek facility. In fact, Alex Mercer at that point in time was being chased by the hunters that she created from the corpses of her guards. The Overlord had planned that as he was right in the path of Greene's escape route. When she came upon the magical ruler, not fearing him, walked up to him as an army of hunters followed while walking on the walls and down the streets after her.

"Elizabeth Greene! I just want to talk!" the Overlord said, not showing fear as she smiled and continued to walk towards him.

"I have a much better idea," she said as she slammed the palm of her hand against Noir's breastplate and began to absorb him. Refusing to scream in pain, he ordered the minions to stay back and he pushed back against the invading infection with all of his might and will.

He managed to push her out of him, knocking her back a few steps, which surprised her greatly. "How did you do that?" she asked in shock.

"I'm stubborn," he said crossing his arms as he was quickly beginning to regret his decision to save his energy by not using his evil presence spell on the infected woman, "Now, if you're done trying to kill me, how's about we talk like civilized people? Well, as civilized as an evil Overlord and a mass murderer can be."

She crossed her arms in annoyance, "Very well. What is it that you want?"

"To make you an offer," Noir explained, "As you can guess from my minions," he said gesturing to the creatures, "I'm not from around here. In fact, I come from another dimension, another reality if you will. I'm currently taking up residence in a dimension different from my birth dimension. In my birth dimension, you and all of the events of this Blacklight…plague are works of fiction. In fact, the Blacklight and Redlight viruses don't exist in my world. I also know that you're going to die at the hands of Alex Mercer. I'm offering you a chance to avoid that if you become one of my mistresses. Before you jump to conclusions, the mistresses of an Overlord are akin to the queens of the Overlord's Dark Domains. If you do decide to become my mistress, you will have to follow a few rules."

"And why should I believe you?" she asked.

"Beyond the fact that I know about how you just escaped from Gentek? Or that I know you created these hunters from the corpses of your guards and sent some of them after Alex Mercer? That you were infected back in 1968? Or that you have a son somewhere in this world that the scientists have codenamed 'Pariah?'" Noir said, smirking under his helmet.

"You…make a compelling argument," she said, "Hypothetically, if I were to decide to join you, what rules would I need to follow?"

"Well, the first and most important is that my word is law and what I say goes. You won't be allowed to infect people that are working for me or are serving as manual labor. I will provide a source of people for you. You will need to get along with the other mistresses, which might mean sleeping with them if I order it. Finally, you can't just wholesale slaughter the minions. I don't exactly have a large number and I can't afford to waste them."

"Hmm…alright, I'll join you. It's been a while since I've felt at least a little human. Might be fun to act like one again. Can I take some of my hunters with us?"

"Sure, I'll also give you a sort of breeding area that you can use to create your creatures. Just make sure that they follow my orders," the Overlord said, sternly.

She smiled flirtingly, "Fine. Not a problem. Shall we get going?"

"Not yet," Noir said, "First, we need to figure out a way for the story of this world to continue without your death. We need everyone to think that you're still here…but how?"

Greene smiled, "That's easy, darling," she said before doing something she didn't do in the game: she duplicated herself, "My sister here will take my place while I go with you."

"That'll work," Noir said before leading his new mistress, the minions, and the hunters through the portal to the Netherworld Tower.

Finding the throne room still empty, Noir said, "Zatanna and Gnarl must still be doing the job that I gave them. I'll show you to the Minion Burrows and from there you can find a good place to make your nest or whatever. After that, make your way back up here and I'll show you where the baths are, so you can clean some of that gunk off."

"Yes, sir!" she said with a mock salute and a teasing smile.

Noir sighed and muttered, "I'm going to regret bringing you, aren't I?" as he showed her the way to the Burrows.

Since he figured it would take a while for her to find a good place for her nest, Noir decided to spend his time having a bit of fun by temporarily breaking his "no advanced technology" rule by stealing the bomb from the end of the movie "Soldier" and transporting it to the world of "Twilight." Then, he sat in his throne and watched with extreme pleasure through a viewing portal as the world was blown to smithereens. After the enjoyment wore off, he decided to pick up a little something for his newest mistress from her world's future.

Once Greene was finished with her chore, Noir showed her to the baths.

"Care to join me?" she asked seductively.

"Sorry, but when I fuck a girl, there are only certain bodily fluids that I will accept on her body while I do so and blood ain't one of them," Noir said.

She shrugged and got to cleaning herself. Once she was done, Noir decided to give her a tour of the private quarters, starting with his own bedchambers. When they got there, Noir turned to her and, in one swift motion, tore her outfit open. In a hurry, she pulled it off and started working on getting her new master's armor off of him. He sat on the bed with his manhood standing at full attention.

She licked her lips and said, "Mmm, it's been so long. I've forgotten how much I've missed this part," before straddling her Overlord and lowering herself onto the shaft, moaning as she did.

She started bouncing up and down on his lap, moaning as she did. It didn't take long before she screamed as she and her new master reached their climax. Once they reached their limit, the two collapsed into each other's arms. Greene lifted her head to look at the bottom of the bed and saw a barrel.

"What's that?" she asked, sleepily.

"It's a chemical that was designed to be a cure for the Blacklight virus. It would be created years after your death. The trick is that it was infected by the DNA of a much more powerful Alex Mercer than the one you left behind. With it, one of the people he turned to be like him became much more powerful, so if you were to absorb it…" Noir said, leaving the rest off to let the information sink in.

"I will become more powerful," she said.

"Bingo," Noir said with a smile.

"I'll get right on that," she said as, still nude, she moved to the barrel.

Noir left her to it as he left the bedchambers, after putting his armor back on. He made his way to the library, where Zatanna and Gnarl were waiting.

When they heard the door open, the two turned to him, "Ah, Master, excellent timing! We just finished the new spell stone for you. It's called the 'Parasite Spell.' It allow you to steal a being's physical abilities without gaining the being's weaknesses as well."

"Sweet," Noir said, "Zatanna, my new mistress is in my bedchambers, while I'm gone, go and introduce yourself."

"Where're you going, babe?" she asked.

"Shopping," Noir said, walking out of the library and heading to the portal. He came out in a near abandoned Avenger's Mansion with a group of minions. In fact, there was only one inhabitant in the building, the Overlord's chosen target: the Hulk.

"Who are you!?" he growled.

"The evil Overlord and I do so hope you aren't planning to attack me," Noir said, knowing that was exactly what he was planning to do.

The green giant roared and charged the group. They moved out of its way, resulting in the Hulk crashing through a wall.

Quickly getting tired of being attacked, Noir decided to try his plan. "Hulk!" he said, "Stop attacking me and my minions now or Betty is dead!"

That was enough to make the angry green giant skid to a stop. "What you want?"

"It's simple. I'm telepathically connected to the beings holding her, so with just a thought, she will die. If you want her to live, you will accept my deal. I will use an attack on you and you will not try to stop me in any way. Whether you live or die, it doesn't matter. I'll leave and you'll never see me again and, most importantly, Betty will go free."

Hulk nodded angrily and Noir stepped forward to touch the giant as he instinctively knew that would provide the fastest results. He activated the parasite spell, which took effect immediately. The Hulk could feel the strength waning from him, so he attempted to pull Noir's hand off of him, but found he couldn't even make it budge. Soon, the Hulk was on his knees before the Overlord.

"What you do?" the green giant said weakly as he continued to try and move the Overlord's hand, but Noir, instead grabbed the Hulk's arm and twisted it, breaking it like a twig.

"I took your strength. Now, **I'm** the strongest there is. Overlord smash," Noir growled before front kicking the Hulk, sending him crashing through multiple walls.

With that, he teleported to his next location, a diner that Gnarl said would be on the route of one of his more elusive targets. He sent the people to the Netherworld, specifically half to the Blacklight nest and the other half to the minion burrows for lifeforce harvesting, after hitting them with his evil presence spell. Then, he sent his minions into hiding using the various strong smells to cover up their own. With that done, he sat at the bar and waited. Eventually, a motorcycle drove up and the man he was waiting for came in. This one was a lot smarter than the Hulk and froze in the doorway when he saw the diner all but deserted except for a large armored man, staying safely out of reach.

"Draken, come in, you're letting the cold in," Noir said, not looking up.

"You know me?" he asked, slowly walking in, still being cautious.

"Yeah, I've been looking for you," Noir said, smirking.

"What for?" Draken said, freezing in place and extending his claws.

Noir looked at him with sadistic joy, "Your power. Now!" he commanded before the minions jumped out to grab the mutant. Draken retaliated against them, cutting one in half and decapitating another, but it wasn't enough to stop them from restraining him. This gave Noir enough time to touch the son of Wolverine and activate the parasite spell. Once it was done, Draken collapsed to his knees and the minions released him. He sheathed his claws, but to his shock, the wounds didn't heal up. Noir frontal kicked him and sending him crashing through a wall and flying several feet away.

With the latest target out of the way, Noir sent a telepathic message to Gnarl through the tower heart, "Gnarl, I have a question about the evil presence spell. Can it heal mental diseases?"

"Hmm, yes, I believe so, Master," Gnarl said.

"Excellent," Noir said before teleporting himself and his minions to a new location that he had Gnarl send him.

When he arrived, he easily found the one he was here for. The Scarlet Witch was preparing to meet with her father. The only thing that was left was for her brother to arrive. The last thing she saw before her personality and allegiances were drastically altered was the blue lightning of the Overlord's evil presence spell. The Overlord and his new mistress decided to spend a few moments making out. Wanda was, for once, able to simply take pleasure in the arms of another and she was enjoying every minute of it. She wanted her dearest master to be happy and would do anything to make it happen.

Her chance to prove it came a few minutes later as her brother came into the room and was, needless to say, shocked to find his sister playing tonsil tennis with a man in black armor, or any armor for that matter. When he tried to separate the two, Wanda, his own sister, used her powers to pin him to a wall.

Separating her lips from her Master's, Wanda smiled at the Overlord and asked in a lustful tone, "Well, Master? What do you want to do with my foolish brother for trying to interrupt our fun?"

Noir smirked, "I know just what to do with him. Make sure you keep him from escaping while I do this."

"Yes, master," she said, as Noir moved towards the captive Quicksilver.

"W-wanda, why are you helping this guy!?" Pietro demanded.

"Because I can and because he gives me a place beyond the petty squabbles of this world," she explained.

"Now that that's out of the way, shut up and let the spell take hold," Noir said before pressing his hand to Quicksilver's chest and once more activating the parasite spell. Once it was done, Noir motioned for Wanda to drop her brother and the two walked through a portal back to the Netherworld Tower.

Noir decided to welcome his newest mistress to the Tower the way he'd done so with his other mistresses. He escorted her to his bedchambers, only to find it inhabited by his other two mistresses who were making out with one another…in the nude…in his bed.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, "You know, I'm all for a little experimentation, but if it's happening in my bed, I need to be at least invited to watch."

The two mistresses gave him embarrassed smiled and Zatanna said, "Sorry, Master, we were going to wait for you, really we were, but one thing led to another and, well, here we are."

"Ah, it's alright," Noir said, shrugging, "So, Elizabeth, did the whitelight do its job?"

"Yep, I learned how to create the creatures that he does and how to transform into the shapes that he can, but that's not what you really want to talk about, is it?" she asked looking at Wanda with desire.

Noir smirked, "No, this is Wanda, my newest mistress and since you two are here, you're going to help me 'welcome' her."

"We thought you'd never ask, love," Elizabeth said before turning her left arm into a whipfist and using it to pull Noir into the bed.

Zatanna yelled, "Emoc ereh!" while pointing at Wanda, who found herself pulled into the bed with her new master and her mistress sisters. The next several hours were a blur of sensual moans, gentle touches, and a shaking tower.

As the four lay in the Overlord's bed, Noir gently poked Wanda awake.

"Hmm, Master, I can't go again yet, but if you desire to use me still, please feel free," she said sleepily as she snuggled up against her master.

"I'm good for right now, Wanda. I just wanted to see if you could use your powers for something real quick."

"Mmm, okay, what do you need, Master?" she asked raising her head, not even bothering to cover her breasts, not that she'd want to block her master's view anyway.

"I need you to use your powers so that my evil presence spell can't be resisted, by anyone or anything," he explained.

"Simple enough," she said before activating her powers and saying softly, but firmly, "Unbeatable Evil Presence."

Once it was done, she laid back down, cuddled up with Zatanna, and went to sleep. Noir decided to catch some sleep now as he didn't know if he would get the chance again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it has taken so long to upload a new chapter of this story, but I'm writing four stories and my schedule has been so hectic that I haven't been able to write much.**

**Anyhow, to answer some questions and comments from the last chapter. To the guest that suggested the corruption of the Winx Club characters: it is an…interesting idea and I will consider it, but if they do appear in the story, it won't be until much later because I will need to do research on them, since I know next to nothing about them.**

**Next, the guest who had the audacity to call Noir clumsy. I'll do you the favor of not telling Noir about that little comment, but as to the reasoning behind his actions, using obliviate or something similar on everyone that might find out about his actions would waste a great deal of time he could use to continue building his army.**

**Thirdly, Selias, you're quite correct in stating the differences between the movie and book versions, but I'm afraid I have a…well, I call it a deficiency, where if I read the book and see the movie of something, I can only picture the movie version in my head, even if I reread the book's description of that same character.**

**Finally, I would like to thank everyone else for your kind comments and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. **

Chapter 4:

Stoking the Fires

When the Overlord woke up, he gently pushed his girls off of him and got dressed into his armor. As he worked on his armor, he found three sets of hands on his body. He looked to see each of his mistresses helping to put his armor on. He watches with great amusement as the three nude beauties dressed him and put his armor on.

When he was completely dressed, Noir said, "Nice, thanks. Now, I've got some work for you three while I continue my own work."

"No problem, babe," Zatanna said, "What do you need?"

"Zatanna, I need you to create something to absorb lifeforce when I'm not around. Wanda, you'll help her. Elizabeth, you will be going to my world and getting some people for your hive. Also, gather supplies, be it food, water, or medicine. Gnarl will show you how to work the portal," Noir said.

"Sure thing, handsome," Elizabeth said as Noir turned to leave.

When he came into the throne room, Gnarl called to him from near the throne, "Ah, master, excellent timing! I've found something that I feel you will greatly enjoy."

"What's that, Gnarl?" Noir asked as he continued down the steps.

"I've been using the portal to take a look at the surface world and I've found the red minion hive in the rebuilt Mellow Hills."

"Let me guess who's got them," Noir said rhetorically.

"It appears that the half-lings have managed to capture them again," Gnarl said, confirming Noir's suspicions.

"You'd think they'd have learned after dealing with the Overlord that fought the corrupted heroes," Noir said as he prepared to step through the portal.

"Noir, wait a moment!" called a voice from the balcony.

Noir looked up to see Elizabeth had jumped off the higher floor to land in front of him. She came up to him and said, "I almost forgot something," before lifting Noir's helmet and kissing him on the lips.

The Overlord opened his mouth to allow her tongue in, which invaded a moment later. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his tongue. "Ow!" Noir said, pushing her back. He put his finger in his mouth to pull it out and find he was bleeding slightly.

"Sorry about that. I felt it would be easier if you weren't prepared for it."

Noir sighed, "It's fine. Now, would you mind explaining?"

"It was to slightly infect you so you can control the Blacklight infected like how you can control the minions, but won't otherwise effect you. Give it a try. Call some of the Brawlers that I have down in the hive."

"Alright," Noir said before he telepathically called the creatures, like he did with the minions. Sure enough, three of the brawler hunters bounded their way up the stairs to the Overlord, who smiled and said, "Sweet."

With that, he summoned three more of the hunter brawlers and led them through the portal. This time, rather than it merely being a portal that closes behind him, Noir came out of a Netherworld gate. "Huh, guess the whole portal thing is just for other worlds. I'll need to watch out for that to make sure no enemies try to use them," he said to no one in particular before summoning fifty brown minions from the nearby spawning pit. He, then, connected to Gnarl via the link in his helmet. "Alright, Gnarl, where do I go?"

"Do you see the path ahead of you, master?" the minion master asked.

"Yeah."

"If you follow it to your right, it should lead you to where the pudgy sludgeballs are keeping themselves."

"What about the left? Where does that lead?"

"From what we've found using the portals, it'll lead to a town unoriginally called "New Spree. It would make a good place to start your conquest once you've rescued the reds."

"I will, but not right after. I want to be completely ready when I start conquering towns. So, I'll need a few more items on my list before I start really building my dark domain," Noir said as he started walking down the path with his minions and brawlers following close behind.

"I see. If you don't mind, master, would you mind telling me what those are? Perhaps I could have one of your mistresses get them."

"'Fraid they won't be able to do that. What I'm looking for are soldiers and very…unique items. The first things I'm looking for soldiers that can follow complex orders as well as generals that can lead such an army as well as have experience in leading these types of armies. In addition, I'll need something to bring the civilians of the towns that I capture under my thrall at a faster rate. I'll also need some…'interrogators.' Those aren't necessarily required for my conquest to begin, but I will need them eventually. The first two, I've got a good idea where to find them, but the item and the interrogators will be difficult to find," Noir said as he continued down the path.

"Hmm, well, if I can find something that fits your requirements, I will inform you, Master," Gnarl said.

"Good," Noir said as he climbed a hill, which, as it turns out, overlooked where the Halflings had made their homes. Like in the first Overlord game, these Halflings were having a party. "Oh, goody, I get to live one of my favorite parts of the game," Noir said with a smile before turning to his 'troops,' "You boys ready to crash a party?" The minions jumped up and down and giggled with sadistic glee, while the brawlers growled. "Glad to hear it. Let's move!" Noir commanded as he headed down the hill.

As they neared the gate, a couple of Halflings attacked the group, but quickly found that they bit off more than they could chew as they were torn to shreds by the brawlers. Noir stepped through the gore, absorbing the lifeforce left behind, and walked to the gate. He put his hand to test how thick the wooden gate was. Then, he pulled his fist back and, with a single punch, knocked the gate off of its hinges. Needless to say, the Halflings were not happy to have their festivities interrupted. They charged at the Overlord, but the brawlers and the minions intercepted them, completely annihilating a good portion of the pudgy slimeballs. What few managed to avoid this fate found their own ends at the hands and mace of the Overlord. When the last had fallen, Noir led his troops to the main house, picking up the lifeforce left by the dead as he passed. He kicked the door in and stepped through.

Noir led his followers through the mansion beneath the ground, smashing everything in his path to get gold, equipment for his minions, and whatever else he felt was important. Any defenses the Halflings attempted to bring against the rampaging forces of the Overlord were quickly ripped to shreds and the lifeforce orbs were absorbed. The kitchens were completely ransacked and the cooks brutally slaughtered. Before long, the group made it to the final and main room. Overhead, the red minion hive was hanging by a hook and the reds were beneath a grate in the floor.

On the other side of the room, a Halfling in armor was preparing his weapon and yelling at the Overlord in its gargling language.

"Gnarl, any idea what the knee-high pudgeball is saying?" Noir asked through his helmet's link.

"He's either challenging you to a duel or…offering to marry you to his sister's pet beaver."

"Somehow, I think it's the former," Noir said as he sent orders to his followers to stay behind while he walked towards the center of the room. The Halfling leader followed suit.

After a moment of them staring at each other, the leader charged, but Noir used the speed he stole from Quicksilver to easily dodge the attacks before punting the Halfling into the wall. When he fell to the ground, he ran and grabbed the leader by the armor's collar and slammed him multiple times on the ground. Then, he tossed him into the air before Noir hit him with his mace while he fell, sending the leader flying through the air and slamming into the opposite wall. Each impact left dents and bloody smears on the walls and gratings.

Noir smirked after the last hit and muttered, "It's a grand slam!" When the leader fell to the ground again, he attempted to get back up, but couldn't. Noir was greatly enjoying watching the foolish Halfling suffer, but he got bored and spoke to the reds, "Burn him."

The reds instantly obeyed him and a torrent of flames shot up from beneath the leader, roasting him alive.

Gnarl decided to relay his entertainment of the scene, "Ha ha! I love the smell of burning Halfling in the morning! Smells like…evil and victory!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Gnarl," Noir said before he used his superstrength to tear a hole in the grating, so the reds could escape, while ordering one of the brawlers to release the hive from the hook. Once the hive was free, he had the browns pick it up and carry it while he and the remaining followers followed the reds through another set of doors, which led them to a small hive portal.

When they returned to the Netherworld, Noir sent the hive and the minions to the minion burrows, while the brawlers were sent to their hive. When he went towards the throne, he was nearly run over by Quaver, who was running for his life from three brawlers. Noir watched as they disappeared down a hall, the jester's screams fading as he fled.

He turned to look at the way they came and saw Elizabeth walking out of the shadows. He pulled his helmet off and arced an eyebrow at her before asking, "Do I want to know?"

"He created a new poem to celebrate our…relations. He titled it 'Elizabeth's Special Friend,'" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Noir smiled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I probably should have warned you that he'd probably do that, but was it really that bad?"

"The phrase 'sexual disease' was mentioned," she said.

Noir looked back at where Quaver and his pursuers disappeared before looking back at his mistress, "You sure three were enough?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

"So, how long was I gone? The wholesale slaughter of the hobbits kinda made me lose track of time," Noir said.

Elizabeth gasped in feigned hurt, "You left me out of such fun? I'm hurt, my lord!"

Noir smiled at her little game, "I'll try not to do so again."

"Glad to hear it. Now, to answer your question, you've been gone for a few hours. We managed to grab a few dozen people from your world and gathered supplies that we could use. Also, Zatanna has created a set of crystals that would be able to absorb lifeforce for farming missions."

"Excellent," Noir said before he made his way to the forge. There, he spoke to Giblet, "Giblet, do you think that you can make it so that the armor can retract into my gauntlet?"

"Yes, master! Will need armor now, though!" the forgemaster replied.

"No problem," Noir said as he removed his armor to leave himself in only his normal clothes, "Get it done as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Master!" Giblet said, immediately getting to work.

Noir, having nothing to do until he finished, took a seat near the armory and waited for Giblet to finish. It took a few hours, but once it was finished, Giblet presented his master with the Overlord gauntlet. "How's it work?"

"Twist gem, Master!"

Noir did so and the armor grew out of the gauntlet, putting him back in his armor. "Excellent work, Giblet," he said as he headed back to the personal quarters. He changed into some clothes that he felt might be more suitable for where he was going. When he got to the throne room, he opened a portal to his next location. He saw that the events that he'd wanted to take place were already starting up. "Shit! Gnarl, tell my mistresses, except for Zatanna, that I want them to continue their farming missions! Tell Zatanna to be ready for when I need her!" He didn't even bother to wait and hear Gnarl's answer before he went into the portal. He came out in a dark tunnel and headed for the opening in front of him.

As he walked, he heard a voice, "Welcome kombatants of all realms! Welcome to the Mortal Kombat Tournament! I would especially like to welco-who are you?" the man asked as the Overlord came out of the tunnel.

"I'm Overlord Noir and I'm here to fight in the tournament. You shouldn't have a problem with that, Shang Tsung, unless you're afraid I'll kick your Outworld warriors' collective asses!"

The sorcerer did not look pleased at the Overlord's words and would not allow his arrogance to go unanswered. The two blue and green-dressed beauties on either side of him, however, seemed to greatly enjoy the sorcerer being put in his place.

"Very well, but you will need to remove your armor, as such things are not allowed," Shang Tsung said.

Noir shrugged and twisted the gem on his gauntlet to retract the armor into it. He'd anticipated that little rule, since no one in the mortal kombat world wore armor, except for the cyborgs. He was now wearing a red and black asian style Yoga shirt with black pants and black boots. "The gauntlet stays on. Can I fight now?"

"Who do you represent? What realm?"

"I represent myself, but…if I have to choose a realm, then I'll represent Earthrealm," Noir said. This decision wasn't some loyalty to the Forces of light, but rather he needed the events in this world to continue as the original story had them and that involved Outworld losing the tournament.

"Very well, since you were not invited to participate in this tournament, you must prove yourself and will fight first," the elderly sorcerer said.

Again, Noir shrugged and started walking up the stairs to the platform where the fight would take place. Most of the kombatants watched the so-called Overlord with interest and curiosity, but one was experiencing quite a different emotion.

"Lord Raiden? Is something the matter?" Liu Kang asked, looking at the worried expression on the god's face.

"I am fine, Liu Kang. Do not worry," Raiden said, trying to hide the fact that this 'Overlord' and his appearance worried him. 'He did not appear in these visions that I have been having,' he thought, 'What does that mean?'

Noir, however, was thinking something else, 'I just know it's going to be either Reptile or Baraka that I'm going to have to fight.'

Once he was in position, the Grandmaster declared, "Your first opponent will be…Reptile!"

The scaly ninja appeared on the roof behind and jumped to the platform. He growled at the Overlord, who merely rolled his eyes at being forced to face the character, who loses every single fight in the game's story mode.

"Now, fight!" Shang Tsung commanded.

Reptile made the first move by spitting his acid at Noir, who used his superspeed to dodge it and circle around behind him. Noir kicked him in the back to send skidding across the platform. He ran after him and grabbed Reptile's leg before he could stand. Noir spun on his heels and slammed him down again. Then, he grabbed him by the back of his uniform and, with seemingly no effort, he threw Reptile out of bounds so far that he slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

The Overlord turned to the sorcerer and said, "You should get him medical attention. I think I heard a few bones break." He looked back and saw that those who knew Reptile's reputation were surprised that he could be defeated so easily.

"Very well, but your next opponent will not be so easy to defeat. Your next opponent will be…Baraka!"

A few seconds later, the Tarkatan general made his way onto the platform and extended his blades. "Any last words before you die?"

Noir pretended to think for a moment and said, "Actually, yes, I have a question. How are you able to make the 'b' sound without any lips?"

Baraka seemed to not enjoy this question, or Noir's mockery, as he gave a battle cry and charged at the Overlord. He gave wild swipes at the dark lord, who lazily dodged them with virtually no effort, due to having gained the combat experience of past overlords. Feeling like he'd embarrassed the Tarkatan enough, Noir kicked him in the stomach lightly to knock him back a few steps before pulling his mace off of his belt. He jabbed it into Baraka's chest, cracking his ribcage and making him stagger and bend over in pain. Then, he swung his mace upward, connecting with Baraka's chin, causing a web of cracks to form on his skull, before spinning around behind him and bashing the back of his head with his weapon, knocking him to the ground and further cracking his skull. When Baraka was collapsed onto the ground, many of his bones broken, Noir walked to the prone Tarkatan and stomped onto his back, cracking more of his already damaged bones.

When Baraka didn't rise, Shang Tsung, scowling, said, "Congratulations, you've won this match. Now, finish him."

"No," Noir said, kicking the defeated general off the platform, "He's not worth killing. You want to see me do so. Then, give me an opponent worth killing."

This explanation was given to hide the real reason, which was that he worried killing any of the opponents this early would result in the events being thrown off the rails completely.

"Very well. You will get your chance, but we will allow some other kombatants fight now," he said.

Noir shrugged and made his way down the steps of the platform, while Raiden made his way to him.

"You've done well. We could use your assistance in defeating the Outworld forces," Raiden said.

"Listen and listen well, Thunder God," Noir said, not liking the 'heroic' god's tone, "I care nothing for Earthrealm or the people that live on it, but for reasons that are mine and mine alone, I need to have Earthrealm win this tournament. Until that happens, we are allies, but only temporary ones."

"Very well," Raiden said, a moment before Noir left to find a place to wait for certain events to occur. Since he saw a certain cocky movie star chase after a certain blonde law enforcement officer, Noir knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

While Noir waited, he telepathically communicated with Zatanna and Gnarl to explain his plan. His mistress set about doing her part of the plan, while Gnarl kept watch on the events of this world for his dark master. The next day, Noir watched Scorpion fight and defeat Kung Lao and Nightwolf. When he left the platform, Noir moved in quick to speak with him before Raiden could.

"I need to speak with you," Noir whispered.

"Why should I listen to you?" the spectre asked.

"Don't you want your vengeance?" he asked rhetorically.

With that, the undead ninja allowed the Overlord to lead him to a secluded area.

"Well? Speak what you wish to say." Scorpion said, crossing his arms.

"Your desire for vengeance, while understandable, is misplaced."

That statement got the ninja's attention, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you won't believe me if I tell you, so go to the ruins of your village and speak to them. I understand your teleportation abilities would allow you to do so."

"Speak to them? How?"

"The way I understand it, there are only two types of beings that can do such a thing: necromancers and the dead, which you fit into the latter category."

Scorpion considered it for a moment before disappearing in a torrent of flames.

"Guess he decided to take my suggestion," Noir muttered as he sat to wait for the undead ninja to return.

"I don't understand why you don't just use your evil presence, Master," Gnarl said through the link in the helmet.

"Because I want to save as much energy as possible for the tournament. I can't risk using any of it on trivial matters. The two I fought are some of the easiest in this tournament. The rest will get a lot more powerful and for my plan to succeed, I need to complete this tournament and compete in the next one, so for now, I can only wait for Scorpion to return," Noir said before doing just that.

When he did, Scorpion was pissed to say the least. He had flames growing from his body. His eyes were glowing angrily.

"I take it your deceased family gave you the truth about their deaths," Noir said, rhetorically.

"Yes, I know now that Quan Chi is the one that killed my family and tricked me into serving him. He deserves to die, but how did you know?"

"You see, I don't come from your reality. In my reality, this world and all of the realms, not to mention all of the…personal stories that are involved, including yours."

"What do you want?"

"It's simple, really. I am building an inter-dimensional army and would like you to join. If you do so, you will have to serve me loyally and obey my every command and, in exchange, I can promise you vengeance against the sorcerer. I can't and won't promise you that following me will 'redeem your soul' or some such nonsense. In fact, it'll probably damn you beyond all hope, but I can promise that you will get your revenge and that I will never lie to you," Noir said, which was the truth, since, while he was an evil Overlord, he felt no reason to lie, especially when the truth, carefully worded, gets him just what he wants.

Scorpion considered it for a moment before dropping to his knee and said, "I agree, my lord. What would you have me do?"

"First, you will return to Quan Chi and pretend to be the still-loyal dog that he thinks you are. Then, you will fight Sektor and Cyrax and defeat them. That will be enough for Sub-Zero to desire a fight with you. Once he does, take him to the Netherrealm and defeat him there. When you defeat him, don't kill him. I will need him for my plans and I have some information that can get him to join me. Any questions?"

"No, my master."

"Good," Noir said, "Now, go."

With that, Scorpion teleported away, while the Overlord walked away to watch his plan unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

b

DarkAvenger001:Hey, everybody, DarkAvenger here to answer some of my reviews and I am joined today by a very special guest: Overlord Noir!

Overlord Noir: Hey, readers! So, DA, which should we answer first?

DA: Let's go with Stelarwand030. Well, dude, that is a good idea, but they are mostly working on building the army rather than the supplies.

ON: Guess next we do the guy with the guest account and signed it 'D.B.' Mind if I handle the Pariah part of the extremely long review?

DA: Go for it.

ON: Alright, well, guy, the portal that I use doesn't exactly automatically show me where someone is. I have to have an idea where someone is, like Zatanna could easily be found in a theater or at the Watchtower, as I had an idea where to look, but with Pariah, I'd have to search all of the United States to try and find him. Now, as for your wish that I get Mileena instead of Kitana. First, what's with the lack of love for the Edenian princess? She's smokin' hot! Second, you're forgetting one important thing: I'm the Overlord, the lord of evil, corruption, and debauchery! Who says that I only have to get ONE of the sisters? Now, I'm not saying that I'll get both, but I'm just sayin'.

DA: Now, for the upgrading minions, we're focusing more on increasing numbers before we do that and as for Borderlands, I only played about half an hour of the first game before I got bored (blasphemy, I know, I've heard it all before).

ON: Hear that a lot, huh?

DA: You have no idea. By the way did you understand what he was talking about with the vendetta?

ON: Honestly, I had no idea what he was talking about for the rest of that paragraph after he suggested ensuring that Krueger can't come after me or my mistresses. Guy needs to speak straight sometimes.

DA: Now, for his issues with how you reacted with Quaver. First of all, neither I nor Noir dislike Quaver, but I'm pretty sure that most women wouldn't like being the subject of the types of poems that Quaver makes after the Overlord sleeps with them. As for the arena, in case you forgot from the first chapter, there's already a dungeon in the Tower. Next, yes, I do remember Mortis and he will be playing an important part in later chapters. Finally, your suggestion to go after Kratos, well, that's not gonna happen. To be honest, I like the games, but we're probably not going to go there. Wanna take it from here, Noir?

ON: Sure, DA would like to thank you all for your kind words and he would like everyone to review otherwise I will sic Elizabeth and my brawlers on you.

DA: Noir.

ON: Fine, I added that last part. So, hope you enjoy the new chapter!/b

Chapter 5:

Kickin' Ass and Takin' Lifeforce

After he managed to convert Scorpion to his cause, Noir telepathically sent Zatanna and Wanda some instructions about the next phase of the plan. Then, Noir went to where he knew he could find the Lin-kuei kombatants. Turns out he'd already missed the fight between Scorpion and the future cyborg partners, Sektor and Cyrax.

When Sub-Zero decided to fight Scorpion, Noir managed to slip back to the Netherworld to watch the fight. The two shinobi were seemingly evenly matched, but then Scorpion gained the upper hand and defeated the cryomancer ninja.

When it appeared that Scorpion was going to deliver the final blow, he said, "No, I won't kill you."

When he said that, Noir signaled for his mistresses to do what he told them to, namely freeze time for the two kombatants and the Overlord.

Once the lava flow stopped in midair and the Overlord came out of a portal, Sub-Zero knew something was up.

"What is going on here?" he asked the Overlord, who was still in his combat clothes.

"Simple, you've been betrayed Sub-zero. I know that Quan Chi is an ally of the Lin-Kuei, which is why they are paying him with you."

The assassin stood up and looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Simple really. You were sent here, so Scorpion could kill you and then, the sorcerer will use your soul to create a wraith that would be loyal to him, all so that he would continue to be the Lin-kuei's ally," Noir explained.

"You lie. I am a loyal member of the clan! They would never do something like that!"

"Alright, I'll prove it to you," Noir said before telepathically calling his mistresses to tell them that they needed to start the next step of the scheme. A second later, another portal opened up and a copy of Sub-Zero fell out.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This, my icy acquaintance, is a man I had my mistresses change to look like you, even think that he is you. If you'll come with me to my Netherworld Tower, then I will show you the truth," Noir said.

"How?"

"You'll get to see how a few seconds after the time restarts Quan Chi will appear and attempt to convince Scorpion to kill 'you' when he hesitates."

Sub-Zero crossed his arms, "Very well, but if it doesn't happen, you will die."

"Fair enough," Noir said, not worried in the slightest.

Five minutes later, the Overlord and Sub-Zero were watching the scene in the Netherrealm unfold just like Noir said it would. A few seconds after they left, the spell freezing time ended and Quan Chi appeared to try and convince Scorpion to take 'Sub-Zero's' life, even going so far as to make the Wraith relive his family's death to enrage him. Noir had used the Tower Heart to telepathically connect to Scorpion, so that he would know what he was supposed to do or say, all leading up to Scorpion's fiery execution of 'Sub-Zero.'

Sub-Zero was shocked at the fact that Noir was right and that it meant that he'd been betrayed by his own clan.

"Believe me now?" Noir asked.

"Yes, so now I will kill the Lin-kuei grandmaster, which I'm guessing you won't have a problem with," Sub-Zero said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Not yet anyway," Noir said, "Besides, you'd never be able to get close to him by yourself. However, I've got a deal for you."

"What deal?" Sub-Zero asked, crossing his arm.

"It's simple, really. You swear loyalty to me and follow every order I give you and you will have both a permanent place in my dark domain and your revenge," Noir promised.

The cryomancer considered it for a few moments before saying, "Agreed. What do you require of me, Sire?"

"Nothing right now, beyond staying here, while I continue to deal with things in your dimension. You can try and find some things that Gnarl or the mistresses need done until then. For the record, my mistresses' orders are the equivalent to mine when I'm not around, understood?"

"Yes…my lord," Sub-Zero said, bowing.

With that, Noir headed back to the world of Mortal Kombat. He spent a good portion of his time watching the Earthrealm fighters get eliminated from the Tournament one after another. For the most part, they were nobodies, but Sonya and Johnny Cage were both defeated. Noir was not surprised by the fact that Outworld only needed one more Tournament win to gain control of Earthrealm if this was the quality of warriors that they sent. Pretty soon, there was only the Overlord and Liu Kang remaining in the tournament. That was when things got interesting.

Raiden came to the Overlord, a determined look on his face, "Noir, you have done well to survive the tournament thus far, but if you were to go against Liu Kang, I must ask that you forfeit. It is of the utmost importance that he goes on to face Shang Tsung."

"Hmph, what's the matter, Thunder God? Afraid your favored mortal can't win on his own?" Noir asked mockingly.

"I cannot afford to take any chances. I have received a vision that sho-"

"I know all about your visions, Raiden. I also know that you have no idea what the meaning of 'He must win' is or who is the one that's supposed to win," Noir said as he turned to leave before calling back, "Oh, by the way, don't worry about the one you had about Sub-Zero's death. It'll all work out."

With that, Noir left to head to the main combat arena, where Shang Tsung was apparently waiting for him. "Ah, Overlord Noir, there you are. I have a match for you!"

"Yeah? Who am I fighting this time?" Noir asked.

"This time, you will be facing…Liu Kang!" the sorcerer called out.

With that, the two kombatants walked onto platform, where they would fight. Noir had to give the shape-shifting soul stealer credit. With this single fight, he'd get rid of at least one of his biggest threats in this tournament. Noir decided that the bigger threat would be the one that won this match and that wasn't Liu Kang.

Liu Kang bowed to his opponent, who nodded in response. "I'm sorry, but I must defeat you so that I can end Shang Tsung and save Earthrealm."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard the schpeal from Raiden. You wanna save Earthrealm, you gotta beat me," Noir said as he brought his fists up.

Liu Kang jumped into the air, planning on using his trademark bicycle kick, but Noir crossed his arms in front of him to block the attack. With his superhuman strength, the attack felt more like taps than actual kicks. Kang flipped back when his momentum ran out, which was what Noir was waiting for because he ran forward and punched him straight in the face, sending the shaolin monk skidding across the ground.

He flipped up to his feet and charged at his opponent. Kang's fists became balls of fire as he charged to Overlord. Noir batted the left fist away while grabbing his right wrist to flip Kang over his shoulder. Once again, Kang flipped to land on his feet. Unfortunately for the Shaolin monk, Noir had gotten bored with the fight and decided to end it. So, when Kang did a jump kick, Noir wrapped his arm around the exposed leg and slammed his elbow down on the exposed limb, breaking it.

"It's over," Noir said, crossing his arms and waiting for the monk to agree.

Unfortunately, he was very stubborn as demonstrated by his standing back up, attempting avoid putting too much weight on his injured leg, and saying, "I'm afraid I can't do that. It is my duty to defeat Shang Tsung."

"Too bad it's not your destiny," Noir said, 'iNot anymore,/i' Noir added in his head.

With that, Kang charged again, managing to run while not putting too much weight on his wounded leg.

Rolling his eyes, Noir charged as well, shouting, "I'm trying to end this without causing you too much harm, you stubborn fool!"

This was the truth, as unlikely as it seems. He didn't want to cause Kang too much harm because the Shaolin warrior could be of use in the next tournament.

Liu Kang wouldn't be deterred, however, so Noir had no choice, but to give him yet another punch in the face that causes him to fly out of the ring and slam into the wall, knocking him out cold.

With that, Shang Tsung yelled, "The winner…Overlord Noir!"

Noir walked down the steps of the platform, where the now very upset Thunder God was waiting.

"You have no idea what you have just done. You could very well have doomed Earthrealm as a result of your pride," Raiden said.

"I will say this once and once only, Raiden," Noir said, "I care nothing for Earthrealm. My desire to represent it in this Tournament is to further my own plans and nothing else. Do not presume to think we are anything more than temporary allies. Nothing more."

Finishing his explanation, the Overlord started walking off to wait for his next match, but the sorcerer stopped him, "Wait, Noir, you will fight the finals, starting now!"

Shrugging, Noir followed him to the final fighting area.

When they arrived, the aged shape-shifter announced, "Your opponent will be…Ermac!"

Just then, Ermac arrived in a flash of green energy, stating, "We are many. You are but one. You cannot w-"

"Yeah, yeah, we are the borg, resistance is futile, blah, blah, blah," Noir interrupted, "Can we move this ass-whooping along? I got an appointment in an hour."

A certain pair of blue and green clad beauties were happy that their mouths were covered at that moment because problems would have likely arisen for them had the sorcerer seen their amused smiles as they secretly laughed at the Overlord's mockery of the arrogant Shang Tsung's latest creation.

Shang Tsung was far less impressed, "Very well. Fight!"

At his command, the soul amalgamation charged Noir. The Overlord attacked as well, but before they could attack, Noir slid across the floor, knocking Ermac off of his feet. When Noir attempted to attack again, Ermac teleported away from him in a smokescreen of green souls. He then picked the Overlord up with his powers and threw him hard against the floor, making it crack under the power of the assault.

Ermac attempted to stomp on the prone Overlord's back, but he rolled out of the way just in time. He came up to his feet and hit the artificial warrior with a clothesline hit, knocking him to his back. He quickly rose again but not fast enough to avoid a roundhouse kick to the face, making Ermac stumble back. This was the opening that the Overlord needed, as he grabbed Ermac's leg and swung him over his shoulder to slam him to the ground. Ermac then used his powers again to get back to his feet, but was only greeted by a face full of the Overlord's mace. This gave the Overlord the opening he needed as he grabbed Ermac by his leg and back of his outfit before slamming him down on his bent knee and tossing him to the ground.

"So much for that," Noir said as he turned to Shang Tsung and asked, "Who's next?"

"You may take a rest for now. It wouldn't be fair to have you worn out for the final matches now would it?" Shang Tsung asked with a smile.

Noir had no illusions that the sorcerer cared little for fairness, but Noir wasn't worried for Shang Tsung's schemes were only a sign of his desperation. So, he shrugged and walked off. After he left, Shang Tsung silently signaled for Jade and Kitana to follow after him.

Without paying attention to where he was going, Noir ended up at the garden a few minutes after leaving the battle arena. He wondered if Kitana would still be sent to deal with Liu Kang even though he'd been eliminated from the tournament. His answer was answered a moment later when the two Edenian beauties came out of the tunnel he had used.

"Ooo, these are some lovely wenches, Sire. Please tell me that you are bringing them to the Tower!"

He smirked beneath his mask at Gnarl's comment and muttered under his breath, "We shall see, Gnarl," before he asked, "To want do I owe the pleasure of the attention of two lovely ladies such as yourselves?"

"Shang Tsung wants you out of the way and we are here to eliminate you," the princess said.

"Hmm, that's a shame," Noir said.

"Why is that?" Jade asked.

"Because I try to avoid fighting women as much as possible. I'll do it if I can't and I won't hesitate," Noir explained, "That being said-" Noir started before using his superspeed to suddenly disappear and, before the two beautiful assassins even realized what happened, he called upon the knowledge of past Overlords and hit their pressure points, making them lose control over their arms and legs. "I'd like to end this as quickly as possible."

Just as he said this, his attacks took effect and they collapsed like rag dolls or at least they would have, had the Overlord not caught them before they hit the ground by wrapping his arms around their waists. He pulled them close to hold them up, though he took personal pride in the blushes that appeared on their faces, when their bodies were pressed against his hard muscles.

"You were holding back in all of your past fights, weren't you?" Kitana asked.

"Of course," Noir said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because I wanted to test their strength. I gotta say I'm a little disappointed thus far," Noir said, "Now, I do so hope you'll forgive this," he said sarcastically before he used his superhuman strength to lift them up by grabbing the only place he could that would allow him to have a good grip: their luscious rears. His actions received him a sharp intake of breath from Kitana and an 'Eep' from Jade. Their blushes deepened.

"L-let g-g-go of my-my," she started embarrassed.

"Your ass? Too bad, you've both got very nice asses," Noir teased, "But as you command princess," Noir said before throwing her over his shoulder to carry her firefighter style. The entire time Jade was being quiet, not seemingly disliking it in the slightest, much to the amusement of the Overlord.

"Put me down! I will make you suffer for this humiliation!" Kitana shouted.

"You're not the first to threaten me, princess, and you won't be the last, though I fear you as much as the rest that attempted to frighten me, namely not at all," Noir said before he gently put them in sitting positions beneath the shade of a tree, "Not to worry, though, you'll be able to move in a little over an hour, which should be enough time for me to win the tournament," he said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Kitana said, "You must kill us! It's the only way we can redeem ourselves to my father!"

"I won't kill you. I respect you too much. You are loyal, strong, determined, and you don't let petty things like morality get in your way," Noir explained, leaving out the part that he hoped to make them his mistresses and screw them into the next century. "There is one thing though," he said before he walked back over to the paralyzed women. He kissed Jade on the cheek before moving to Kitana and whispering in her ear, "If you want to find out an interesting secret about your 'dear father,' then go to the Flesh Pits during the next tournament after you receive some 'uninvited guests.' Yes, I know you're forbidden to go there, but have you ever wondered why that is?" Noir could see from her expression that she was beginning to wonder herself, "Remember, if you do decide to go, wait until the next tournament. Oh, and I'd recommend not telling your father what you find," he finished before giving the princess a peck on the cheek and leaving to return to the arena.

Noir greatly enjoyed the surprised look on Shang Tsung's face, though it did quickly turn to one of anger.

"So, can we get started? I'd like to continue my matches now," Noir said.

"Very well, this time you will fight…the deadly alliance of Scorpion and Quan Chi!"

With that, the two Netherrealm inhabitants came into the arena to stand off against the Overlord. Noir knew that Scorpion wouldn't hold back to preserve his cover, which was just fine, except Noir couldn't go all out against either of them, since he couldn't just kill one of his new followers, especially when he wasn't sure if he could revive him, and he couldn't kill Quan Chi, after all he'd already promised that particular pleasure to Scorpion. As such, he couldn't afford to let the fight drag on and run the risk of injuring either of them too severely.

So when the fight started with Scorpion using his trademark attack, Noir dodged it and grabbed it as it passed to rip it out of his grip. Noir the spun around and twirled it to then throw it and wrap it around the ankle of Quan Chi, which he then used to pull the pale sorcerer into the air before slamming him back to the ground. He then ran with his superspeed to hit Quan Chi hard in the back of his head before he could get up, knocking him out. He then used his speed and strength to punch his undercover subject in the face and knock him out.

Everyone watching, especially Shang Tsung, were shocked at how quickly these two skilled kombatants were defeated. Noir crossed his arms and asked in a bored tone, "So, can I fight Goro now?"

With that comment, Shang Tsung got a confident smile on his face. "Be careful what you ask for," he said as he created a portal beneath Noir's feet.

He fell through and landed in a dungeon.

Noir looked around for the Shokan champion when he heard a voice behind him, "I did not expect to fight in this tournament, but I guess eventually Earthrealm would create a warrior worthy of a shokan warrior."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see how cocky you are when I kick your ass!" Noir said as he ran at Goro.

The shokan sent dual left jabs at him, but Noir spun to his right to avoid them and hit Goro with his own right jab, knocking the Shokan warrior back. He followed up with a dual jumping kick, but Goro caught him in midair and slammed the Overlord to the ground. Then, Goro jumped into the air to smash the Overlord, but he used his superspeed to avoid it. Then, he used his superspeed to charge the shokan and using the momentum in addition to his strength to hit him with a powerful punch. Then he used his speed to run around the flying champion to punch him hard in the back. Then, Noir grabbed Goro's upper arms and pressed his foot to his back before pulling to dislocate both of his upper arms with seemingly no effort. He followed this by repeating it with his lower arms before finishing the champion by grabbing his head and slamming it so hard to the ground that it actually got stuck in the stone.

When Goro didn't move after Noir kicked him a few…dozen times, a portal opened up and Noir went through to find the surprised surviving kombatants.

"Guess that means I've just gotta defeat you, huh, Shang Tsung?" Noir said.

"Yes, but I can assure you that it won't be as easy as you claim it to be," he said as his soul-powered magic emanated from his hands.

"We'll see about that," Noir said as he moved to attack.

"Indeed we shall," Shang Tsung said as he used his powers to pick Noir up and slam him against several pillars before not so gently bringing him back to the ground with a final powerful slam. Smiling confidently, the sorcerer said, "I suppose he wasn't as strong as he thought he was."

His smile quickly vanished when the Overlord got back up and popped the cricks in his joints. "Ouch. That hurt. Now, I'm pissed." As soon as he said this, he dashed forward and using his strength to drive his fist straight through his opponent's torso.

"Looks like there's a new tournament champion," Raiden said, sounding none-to-pleased at the outcome.

"Looks like," Noir said, sounding very pleased with himself at how well his plans were going, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go reward a couple of my mistresses on their successful jobs."

With that, Noir opened a portal back to his tower. Gnarl was waiting for him, "Congratulations on your victory, Master, though I must say that it was not totally unexpected."

"Thanks, Gnarl. Are Zatanna and Wanda in?"

"Yes, Sire. I can have them brought here if you'd like," to which Noir nodded, so Gnarl turned to two browns and said, "You two go find Mistresses Zatanna and Wanda and bring them here!" The two ran off to go and obey the Minion Master's orders.

"If I may, Master," Gnarl started. Noir gestured for him to continue, "What was the point of participating in the Tournament? I mean, Masters Sub-Zero and Scorpion will likely be a great help to your conquests, but they hardly seem worth the effort."

"Elementary, my dear Gnarl. They aren't the only people I plan on recruiting to my cause," Noir explained, "Unfortunately, the rest can't be obtained until the next Tournament. Now, I'll need you to watch the Shaolin monastery in that world and tell me when it gets attacked."

Though clearly not understanding completely, Gnarl said, "Yes, Master."

Just then, Wanda and Zatanna came out of a hallway and seeing their beloved Overlord smiled and sensually walked to him, swinging their hips more than normal. When they stepped into the light, Noir got a good look at their outfits. Zatanna was wearing a black dress that had strips of cloth that came up from the base to barely cover her breasts to wrap around her neck. Wanda was wearing a red version of the same dress.

"I take it everything went well, darling?" Wanda asked, smiling seductively.

"Of course, though it would have been impossible without you two," Noir said.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have found a way, babe," Zatanna said, "By the way, do you want me to take care of that for you?" she asked gesturing to Noir's still blood-stained arm.

He held his arm out for her and she said, "Etaropave eht doolb!" This made the blood to evaporate off of his arm, leaving it completely clean.

"Good, now for my reason for calling you two," Noir said as he pulled them close, "I think you two deserve a reward for your good work."

"What do you have in mind?" Zatanna asked in a seductive tone, though Noir could tell from her lustful expression that she had a good idea. Wanda, meanwhile, was pressing herself tighter against her lover and slightly shivering with excitement while nuzzling his chest.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said before leading them to the stairs that would take them up to the private chambers. Just before he did, Sub-Zero came out of the tunnel that led to the Blacklight Hive. "Ah, Sub-Zero, there you are. I trust you are settling in okay?"

"Yes, Master. I am aiding Mistress Elizabeth in her farming mission and gathering people to infect."

Noir nodded while he secretly snaked his hands down to the nether regions of the two beauties on his arms and started rubbing their already damp womanhoods. The two women pressed their faces to his chest to try and muffle their sensual moans. "Well, tell her that once she's done, her presence is…'requested' in the private quarters. Oh, and when the Tower starts shaking like there's an earthquake, don't worry your icy little head about it."

Sub-Zero, though thoroughly confused as to what he meant, bowed to him and continued to whatever destination he was going, while Noir led his two mistresses up to the private quarters. When the door to his room shut, he stroked their chins and bare skin before slipping his fingers under their straps and asked, "Zatanna, do you have the ability to repair clothing with your powers?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

bLemon. Don't like, don't read/b

"No reason," he said before suddenly grabbing their dresses and ripping them off the two girls, exposing their beautiful bodies.

They gently pulled his mask off and kissed his face before losing themselves in lust and desire and ripped his shirt off. They moved their kisses down his chest to his waist before pulling his pants down to get at the part they were really looking forward to. They licked up and down his shaft, savoring his taste and the sounds of his pleasured moans. While they worked on their beloved master, they dug their fingers into each other's soaking wet snatches. Before long, all three of them came. The two mistresses waited until their shared lover was finished before they started making out and licking the dispensed seed from each other's faces.

Once they were done, Noir grabbed the two women by their hair and threw Zatanna over the bed. He pulled Wanda up so that her legs were on his shoulders so he could slurp up her flowing juices while he walked to his bent mistress and start thrusting into her.

The two beauties moaned loudly as they enjoyed the workings of their Overlord After several minutes, they screamed their second orgasm while Noir filled Zatanna's womb with his seed. He dropped Wanda to the bed next to Zatanna.

"That…was AMAZING!" Wanda gasped out.

"You say that like it's over," Noir said as he moved to start round three.

bLemon over/b

Deep in the Blacklight Hive, Sub-Zero and Elizabeth were finishing up their work when the Tower started to continue to shake violently. Sub-Zero, still confused as to the cause, asked Elizabeth about it, only for her to smile a small knowing smile and tell him that it's nothing.

Once they were done, Sub-Zero watched as she ran up to the main tower at speeds that no normal human could match and a few minutes later the Tower's shakings increased exponentially. At that point he got an idea as to the cause of the shakes. Pushing it from his mind, the cryomancer wondered what his new master's plans for his world entailed and if he'd be willing to try and recruit his brother, Tundra.

bA/N: I guess you all are likely tired of the Mortal Kombat world by now, but there will be one more arc before it's done and as for him moving on to the actual conquering, I promise that once he finishes the list that was described in the previous chapter it'll speed up. Thank you for your time. Please review for any comments, issues, questions, or suggestions that you might have. Thank you./b


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I've only gotten one review for the last chapter, so Warsage, thanks for the pleasant comment as usual.

So, everyone, please, review with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, all of which are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Chapter 6:

Operation Mortal Kombat: 2nd Stage

Noir was lying in his bed, sleeping soundly beneath the warm bodies of his three mistresses. Elizabeth had come to join them in their fun by about the third round and the other two hadn't managed to last much longer after that, but Noir, with his superhuman strength and stamina, could easily keep up with all three of them and then some.

He was in the middle of a dream that involved him ruling all before him and numerous beautiful women begging on hands and knees to serve him when suddenly a thought occurred to him, a thought that was important enough to wake him up, make him sit up, and yell, "Fuck!"

This startled the mistresses awake.

"What is it, babe?" Zatanna asked.

"Want to go another round?" Elizabeth asked sleepily, still having her Overlord's manhood in her from the night before.

"I made a…mistake, so I will need to make some changes to my plan in the Mortal Kombat world," Noir said, as he gently pushed them off of him. He got dressed and headed down to the throne room.

"Ah, Master, I'm afraid that the attack that you told me to watch for hasn't happened yet," Gnarl said when he saw Noir coming down the stairs.

Noir sighed in annoyance at himself, "Yeah, I figured not, since in my…enthusiasm, I killed the guy that was supposed to cause it and they'd have no reason to bring him back."

"Oh, well, uh, I suppose that ends that plan, my lord," Gnarl said, uncertain what to say in this situation.

"Not necessarily. It will require a little finesse in getting the next stage started, though," Noir explained, "I'll just have to go into the seat of power of the biggest threat in that world. Needless to say, I'd been hoping to avoid this, but ah well," Noir said, shrugging before opening a portal to the throne room of Shao Khan himself and walking through.

When he came out, the many Outworld generals were surprised by his appearance, as was the Emperor of Outworld, though he was more enraged by the intrusion than anything else.

"Who dares enter my throne room without my allowance!?" he demanded to know.

"I'm called Overlord Noir," the Overlord said.

"He's the one that defeated Shang Tsung and Goro, my Emperor!" Quan Chi said.

Noir could feel the rage radiating off of the Emperor, "You have courage to show your face here, I will give you that. However, you are the one that has cost me Earthrealm when it was just in my grasp, so now I wi-"

"Still want it?" Noir interrupted, not sounding frightened in the least.

"What?"

"Do you still want Earthrealm?" Noir asked.

"Of course, but now we must win ten more tournaments in order to get it!" the Emperor said slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne, making it crack.

"Who said that?"

"That is the way that the Elder gods have set!"

"And if it were to change…?" Noir asked.

This made the Emperor calm slightly, "What do you mean?"

"If you can convince Raiden to agree to a winner-take-all tournament, then the Elder Gods will have no reason to involve themselves."

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

"Attack the Shaolin temple with a Tarkatan raiding force and capture the one known as Sonya Blade. Using her as a hostage, Raiden will have no choice but to agree."

"First, you work to save Earthrealm and now you're working to help me capture it? Why? What is in this for you?" Shao Khan asked.

"It's simple really. If there's such a tournament here in Outworld, then you will be the one to beat and I want to fight you."

"That's all? Why not fight me now?"

"I have my reasons. How about making a little bet?" Noir asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Shao Khan asked, interested in where this could be going.

"If I beat you and kill you in the tournament, then I get your throne," Noir said.

"Ha! You truly think that you can defeat me!? You do have courage!"

"Then, I guess you have no reason to not accept the bet," Noir said, smirking beneath his helmet.

"Very well," Shao Khan said before getting up to leave the throne room with many of his supporters following him.

Kitana and Jade were staring at the armored Overlord in surprise and, though they didn't want to admit it, desire during whole conversation. After the Emperor left, they felt the overlord's eyes on them, though he didn't look directly at them. Kitana remembered his words about what he wanted her to do. She still wasn't certain that she should obey it, but something about his words, made her wonder.

'Could he have planned this from the start? How could he know what would happen? Is he some kind of seer?' Kitana thought.

He nodded at the two women, not noticing that a third woman, this one dressed in blood-red, watched from the shadows, getting a look at the man that would dare threaten her master and finding someone that both appeared to be dangerous and seemed to cause some emotion that she was unfamiliar with to appear in her heart. She began to want his gaze to be on her, his touch on her skin, just the thought of this made Skarlet's heart beat hard against her chest. She hoped that she would not have to kill the armored man, a hope she feared would be a foolish one.

After giving Shao Khan his plan and leaving through the portal, Noir arrived in the Netherworld Tower to find a confused looking Gnarl waiting for him.

"With all due respect, sire," the minion master started, "This seems like an excessive amount of work just to get a general and a couple of wenches, even if they are capable fighters. Especially when you consider the Order could attack before we're ready at this rate!"

"I understand your issues, gnarl, but I am doing this for a lot more than a general and a couple of new mistresses. For one, by following this plan, I will eliminate the major threats to any future conquest I might attempt in that world. Secondly, I'll be able to get complete control over an army without having to use evil presence on all of the soldiers. Thirdly, if things go more or less according to plan, then I'll be able to get even more capable warriors than just Sub-zero, Scorpion, and the two Edenians. And lastly, well, it's a surprise, but let's just say that Shao Khan has something I want."

"Very wll, master, I am certain that you know what you're doing," Gnarl said before walking away to do whatever it was that he did.

Deciding to wait until his plans continued, Noir sat in his throne to wait.

Sub-zero came out of a tunnel and after bowing before his new master, he said, "My lord, I would like to make a request, if I may."

"Go for it," Noir said, gesturing for him to continue.

"Before I left, the Lin Kuei had been considering to activate what was known as the Cyber Initiative."

"I'm aware of this and let me guess, you want me to get your brother out of there before they turn your dear brother into a cyborg."

"Yes, that is precisely it," Sub-zero said, nodding.

"Your worries are unwarranted. He'll be fine," Noir said.

Deciding to trust his lord's words, Sub-zero nodded to continue his training for when his lord required him.

After a few hours, a tarkatan army attacked the Shaolin temple and kidnapped Sonya Blade, forcing Raiden to accept the new tournament. When the tournament started, Noir walked through a portal to where the tournament began, after leaving Gnarl orders to use the portal to keep an eye on the shores to keep watch for a certain pair of fighters.

When Raiden saw Noir's appear from within the portal, he walked over to say, "Ah, Earthrealm's 'Champion,' I am pleased to see that you've arrived," the god said sarcastically, "Sonya blade was kidnapped and we could use your help in saving her."

"No thanks, I'm here to fight Shao Khan. Sonya's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Noir said.

The Thunder god glared at him in annoyance, but knowing he didn't have any sway over the Overlord, he said, "Very well, Jax, Johnny, we should go and find her."

With that, Raiden and his allies disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving Noir to fight the first round against Baraka. Needless to say, the fight didn't last very long. He noticed that Reptile went and spoke to Quan Chi before he said that they had "pressing matters" to attend to which resulted in the tournament being temporarily postponed.

Deciding to take a look around, Noir left the fighting arena. He found himself close to the shores about twenty minutes later. Hearing someone behind him, Noir calls out, "Mind telling me why you're followng me!?" before looking over his shoulder to see someone he hadn't been expecting: the assassin, Skarlet.

"My lord has ordered your death and I will be the one to cause it," she said drawing her blades.

"I see. Well, as you can guess, I'm not going to allow that," Noir said, pulling his Apocalyptor out.

She charged at him to swipe her blades at him, which he dodged and blocked with his mace. He backhanded her to send her flying, but she flipped back to her feet. She threw her kunai at him, but he blocked them with his mace. She stabbed herself to create a ball of blood and threw it at him, but his speed allowed him to dodge it. She dashed forward to try slashing at him, but again his speed allowed him to dodge and he roundhouse kicked her hard in the gut, making her collapse to her knees.

As he walked towards her to finish her off, she jumped at him, taking him by surprise and knocking him off of his feet. Wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him down, she unintentionally ground her hips against a certain part of male anatomy that had become affected by the adrenaline caused by the fight…a certain large part of said anatomy, which drew her focus enough that Noir was able flip her over so that he was on top of her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from regaining his footing to cause more powerful attacks, as well as squeeze his torso in the hopes of cutting off his oxygen, but she couldn't must up the strength to manage doing so to the superstrong Overlord. Unfortunately for the assassin, he managed to hold her arms down. She tried to headbutt him, but, due to him having the strength of the Hulk, it did more damage to herself than him. Dazed, she could do little more than struggle in his grasp, causing her large breasts to press against his chest and her groin to press more against his own. When she realized what it was she was feeling in her struggles, she blushed and against her instincts stopped.

Not noticing the blush due to her mask, Noir asked, "Do you yield?"

Not hearing him, she merely stared at him in fascination. The warrior on top of her wasn't as large in size as Shao Khan, but something about him made her desire to serve him, to be with him to an even greater degree than she feels with her Emperor. The part that fascinated her the most, however, wasn't his body, but rather his eyes, his eyes that glowed like the sun. Those eyes seemed to look into her very soul. It made her realize that the fast heartbeat and the deep breaths may not have been due to the fight. Feeling his touch was making her get goosebumps.

"Well?" Noir asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Y-y-yes, I yield," she said.

"Good," he said, getting off of her and making her stifle a groan of disappointment. She'd wanted to feel more of his body against hers.

As he turned to leave, she'd wanted to stop him, to spend more time with him, still not understanding these emotions, but she had no idea what to say, since she'd never felt like this before and was never taught anything like this.

"Wait!" she said, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back at her and arched an eyebrow at her. "W-will I see you again?" she asked, getting nervous much to her own surprise.

"Probably. You'll likely see me when I fight Shao Khan," Noir said as he walked down to the shore, leaving her behind, extremely flustered.

Gnarl spoke to him through the link in the helmet, "She was certainly an…enthusiastic wench, Master. Why didn't you just take her?"

"There's a time and place for such things, Gnarl. Now and here are neither," Noir said, "So, tell me did the ones that I told you to look out for appear yet?"

"No, not ye-ah, there they are, Master! They're just to the east of you, sire!"

"Got it. Thanks, Gnarl!" Noir said as he ran in the direction that Gnarl told him. He managed to get there before the two, Smoke and Tundra, left.

"Greetings, you two," Noir said, getting their attention.

They got into their fighting stance, preparing to fight him, and the second Sub-zero said, "Who are you?"

"I am Overlord Noir and you are Tundra and Smoke, fugitive Lin Kuei warriors. You're here to find the story behind your brother's death, sound about right, Tundra?"

"H-how did you know that!?" Tundra asked.

"How I know this isn't important right now, but I can, however, provide you with your answers, as well as provide you with some safety from those that are hunting you," Noir said.

"What makes you think that we need help?" Smoke asked.

Noir pointed behind them, making them look to see that they had spent too much time in one spot and the Lin Kuei cyborgs had found them. "Is that enough?" Noir asked.

"Do you promise that you can give me the answers that we seek?" Tundra asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, then how do we deal with these numbers?" Tundra asked.

"That's where I come in," Noir said before contacting Gnarl, "Gnarl, send in five brawlers and twenty browns."

"Yes, sire!"

"Who are you talking to?" Smoke asked, the two looking at him curiously.

"Tell you later."

"Warriors Tundra and Smoke, you will return with us and go through the Cyber Initiative," Sektor said, finally speaking, "Your free will and disloyalty will be erased and you will be made perfect soldiers."

"You know, for a cyborg, you really seem to like the sound of your own voice!" Noir said just before Gnarl told him that his 'order' was incoming and, sure enough, another portal opened and his minions and brawlers came out. "Kill them all," Noir ordered his servants.

The minions and the brawlers charged at the cyborgs, starting to tear into them instantly. The cyborgs, so used in fighting humanoid enemies, were not able to fight the durable and savage brawlers and the quick-moving brown minions with any skill. They managed to kill a few of the minions and team-up to kill a brawler, but that was only after they lost about ten of their number. Their numbers dropped even more quickly when Smoke, Tundra, and Noir jumped into the fight. Sektor and Cyrax were the last ones to remain and tried to stand against the Overlord's forces, but failed miserably, ending with the two cyborgs being torn to shreds. Some of the minions took armor from the dead cyborgs for themselves, in fact a couple minions walked away from the fight, wearing the helmets of Cyrax and Sektor.

After sending the creatures back through the portal, Noir turned to his new allies and said, "You want to find out the truth behind your brother's death, then go through the portal. There will be someone there that will explain the situation."

Smoke and Tundra looked at one another and, deciding Noir has already proven trustworthy, they walked through the portal. With little else to do, Noir could only wander back to the fighting arena. When he got to the Coliseum, he found Skarlet and Kitana chained up on either side of Shao Khan, who was sitting in a throne.

"What happened with Kitana?" Noir asked, having an idea of why Skarlet was chained up.

"She went into the Flesh Pits and found that Quan Chi, using Shang Tsung's experiments, created a clone of her modified with tarkatan DNA," Raiden said, appearing next to him, "She went to her father thinking that he'd punish the sorcerer, but instead she found that Shao Khan had ordered it and had her taken captive. She is to be executed after the end of the tournament. Something tells me that you are involved in this somehow."

Noir facepalmed, "Yes, but I told her not to go to Shao Khan after she did so. Nice to see she listens so well."

Hearing his voice, Kitana looked up at him and shot him an apologetic look.

"You will save her right?" Jade asked, putting her hand on his arm and giving Noir a pleading look.

"Of course," Noir said as he stepped forward.

Quan Chi and Kintaro were teamed up to face him, but deciding that it wasn't necessary to maintain his cover anymore, Noir said, "Scorpion, you will fight with me. You can go all out now."

While his face lacked the flesh to do so and his mask would have covered it if he did, Noir could almost tell that the undead ninja was smiling.

"You would dare turn against the one who brought back so that you could avenge your family, Scorpion?" Quan Chi asked incredulously.

"That is precisely what I plan to do now!" Scorpion said.

Scorpion and Noir attacked their opponents, with Scorpion facing against his clan's murderer and Noir taking on the tiger-like shokan, Kintaro. Noir dodged his attacks, while using the shield spell to block his fire. He delivered two strong jabs to Kintaro's gut and grabbed his lower left arm to break it completely. Then, he spun around to kick hard in the back of the shokan's legs, making kneel down. Noir, then, hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him out. He watched Scorpion, who'd already gained the upper hand due to his intimate knowledge of the sorcerer's fighting style. While the sorcerer was dazed, Scorpion wrapped his kunai rope around his neck and kicked him into one of his portals. Another one appeared and a corpse, burned straight to the bone, came out, hung by its neck. Scorpion let go of the rope and the corpse fell to the ground.

"My family is avenged," Scorpion said, "You have my eternal loyalty," he promised kneeling before the Overlord.

"Indeed," he replied, smiling beneath his mask, before turning to the Emperor, who was furious at the amount of losses his forces were sustaining, "Guess that just leaves you, Shao Khan."

"So it would seem," he growled getting off of his throne, "But your victories will end here."

"I doubt it. Just remember our little bet. When I beat you, the Outworld throne is mine," Noir said, shocking each of the Earthrealm fighters.

"I won't need to remember since you will die here," Shao Khan said as he attacked the overlord.

Noir ducked under a swipe from Shao Khan's hammer and hit him in the gut with enough force to make a sound of the thundering hit. He followed up with another flurry of punches to his gut, following up with sharp jab to the emperor's mask-covered face, sending him flying back. Shao Khan got back up and summoned up his hammer again to slam it onto the ground, sending a stream of green energy at the Overlord, who was able to dodge it.

He dashed at the emperor and, after ducking under another swipe of his hammer, hit him with a superstrong and superfast punch to the emperor's gut, bringing him to his knees. When he moved to finish it, the emperor surprised Noir with an uppercut to send him flying back again. The Outworld ruler used his powers to dash forward again and hit him with a downward swipe, but at the last second, Noir caught it with his bare hand. While Noir was able to stop it, the ground beneath Noir cracked under the force of the blow. With his free hand, he pulled the Apocalyptor free from his belt and smacked the Outworld Emperor with a hard side-swipe, knocking his helmet off and bringing him to his knees again.

"Gnarl, I want you send me the Tower Heart now!" Noir said.

"Yes, sire!" before a portal opened up and the large orb came through.

Shao Khan looked at it and asked, "What is that?"

"Your doom," Noir said before he sent his evil presence spell arcing into the Emperor and draining his magic out of him and into the Heart, which then sent the magic to its master, the Overlord.

When the last of his magic was drained out, Shao Khan fell to his knees, all strength drained out with his magic.

Noir showed the situation by summoning up Khan's hammer and examining it. "Sweet," he said as he looked at it. Then, he walked to the kneeling Emperor and proceeded to cave his skull in with his own hammer.

He walked to where Kitana was hanging and, using his strength, ripped the chains out and held her up when her strength failed her. When she was able to stay on her feet on her, Noir headed to where Skarlet was hanging.

"Will you serve me of your own will?" Noir asked, still wanting to avoid using his evil presence spell.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

"Good," he said before freeing her. He walked to the throne and sat in it. "All who wish to serve me, kneel down otherwise this will be your one chance to leave."

The Earthrealm fighters disappeared in a flash of lightning, but Scorpion, Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, and the three former Lin Kuei warriors who appeared out of a portal all knelt before their new master. The next few days, Noir had spent bringing the Outworld forces under his control and in line with his plans. The Shokan forces, led by Goro and Sheeva, had come to respect his strength and vowed their loyalty to him. To further their loyalty, he also took Sheeva for a mistress along with Kitana and Jade. Baraka was one of the late Emperor's subjects that attempted to fight against the Overlord taking over, but finally getting tired of him, Noir killed him like he was swatting a fly, which he didn't really care about, since he already had a replacement set up. Mileena, who'd seen the Overlord's brutal and bloody defeat of his enemies, as well as became friends with Elizabeth, had offered her own loyalty and due to being part Tarkatan, she was able to lead the savage warriors. After having Wanda give the part-Tarkatan clone the ability to change her face so that she could look more normal, he took her as a mistress as well. She only went Tarkatan when she was going into battle.

Zatanna, being the one with more experience with magic, was placed in charge of the Flesh Pits and, using notes left by the late Shang Tsung, had begun create a part of Noir's planned army by combining the corpses of shokans, tarkatans, samples of the Blacklight virus, and samples of Netherworld rock, resulting in four-armed tarkatans that could steal the identity of others and turn their arms into actual blades and were completely loyal to their Overlord. Noir was getting everything in order, so he didn't have time to 'enjoy the company' of his new mistress, much to his annoyance.

When he finally finished his work three days after he won the tournament and replaced Shao Khan, Noir was in his throne room, sending one of his Evolved tarkatans on small mission.

When he watched the creature leave, he sat on the throne and spoke to his minion master, "Gnarl, do you have any idea on what I could do for the last two on my list?"

"Ah, the interrogators and the way to speed up using the evil presence spell on an entire town…hmm, no, I can't say that I have. Maybe the succubae would have been able to do both, but since they are either extinct or in hiding, I don't think it's possible to get them, Sire."

"Hmm, let's go about this differently. Gnarl, how would you describe what the evil presence spell can do?"

"Uh, well, it affects the mind of the target so that they abandon any issues they might have with serving the Overlord and become completely devoted to their new master," Gnarl explained.

"That's it!" Noir said as he made his way to the portal, "I now know where I can get both."

"Where are you going, Master?" Gnarl asked curious.

"To give confession, my dear, evil Gnarl. To give confession," Noir said before walking through the portal.

Meanwhile, Kitana was returning to the Outworld throne room where she ruled in Noir's stead, when he was too busy.

"Mistress Kitana?" called a voice that came out of a dark hallway.

Kitana looked up to see who called her by her new title and say the literally bloodthirsty assassin, Skarlet, coming out with Kitana's mistress-sister, Elizabeth, who had developed a close connection to her as well since they had similar abilities and mercilessness.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Skarlet here had a question and I felt that you would be best able to answer it, rather than I, since she didn't feel comfortable asking Sisters Zatanna and Wanda," Elizabeth explained.

"What question is that?" Kitana asked.

"H-how do I get Lord Noir's attention?" Kitana raised an eyebrow to get her to explain further, "S-so he can make me his mistress too."

Kitana raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped in surprise. That was probably the one question that she had not been expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kamen Rider Sting: glad to hear that**

**logan Greenberg: I'm happy to hear that, hope you continue to enjoy it**

**karthik9: thanks very much**

**Winter Feline: yeah, I have a plan to make the cops reappear eventually. As for your side-story, I'll probably do some sort of filler chapters once the story takes off.**

**Silverscale: Yes, he is very badass, but I can assure you the whole him getting mistresses/subordinates without the evil presence won't always be the case.**

**war sage: thanks!**

Chapter 7:

Final Pieces to the Puzzle

A few days after Noir left the Netherworld Tower, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands was walking into a jail, where she was met by the Captain of the local guard. The town was small and too far from a castle for them to take any prisoners to a proper dungeon, so they were forced to house their prisoners in the jail.

When the captain heard the door open and saw who it was, he knelt before the woman in the white dress.

"Rise, my child," she said with her best emotionless 'Confessor face.'

The captain did so and said, "Mother Confessor, it is an honor to receive you. I'm pleased that you could come so quickly."

She shrugged, "I was nearby already when I heard that a Confessor was asked for, so I came. Now, what is this man accused of?"

"He's not 'accused' of anything, Mother Confessor, he did what he did in front of enough folks that we know without a shadow of a doubt that he's guilty," the captain said.

"What is his crime?" she asked.

"Murder, my lady. The way I hear it, the man walked into the tavern and these men that were known for causing trouble started mouthing off to him. You know, the usual 'I'm tougher than you' sort of thing. Anyway, reports say that the man didn't speak, but instead grabbed a man by the neck, picked him up with one hand, and threw him right through a wall. The first victim's companions didn't take too kindly to that so they tried to attack him. 'Try' being the key word her because when we arrived there wasn't a mark on him, though there were corpses everywhere. Some were broken in half, their spines snapped like a twig under someone's boot, whereas others were torn limb from limb. The strange thing is that when we arrived, this man surrendered without a fight and demanded a Confessor," the captain explained.

Kahlan nodded her understanding, since even an obviously guilty man had the right to a Confessor. She was, however, admittedly curious about this man, especially the reasons behind his actions, so she said, "Take me to him."

The captain nodded and unlocked the door to the Mother Confessor down a hall lined with cells. Kahlan followed the captain, ignoring the jeers and cat-calls of the inmates. They were safely behind solid steel doors with only a view hole and an opening at the bottom to slide food and water in.

They came to the last one and after the captain checked to see where the occupant was in the cell, he put the key in the lock before asking the Mother Confessor if she would like more guards present.

"I can assure you that I can handle any thug, no matter their size or strength. The only worry would be if he had magic and he doesn't have any, does he?"

"He didn't use any, no, though some of the men he was throwing around like a rag doll were bigger than him."

Kahlan waved off his concerns. "It won't matter how strong he is. Now, open the door."

"Yes, ma'am," the captain replied, before doing so.

Kahlan walked into the cell to see the man was large by most human standards. He stood a good head and a half taller than the Mother Confessor and was thick with muscle. Some things about him stood out. For instance, his eyes glowed bright yellow. He had blue lines traced over his skin. Despite these strange markings, he was actually quite handsome. Kahlan wouldn't be surprised if he was used to women fighting over him. As she took in his obvious physical strength, Kahlan considered taking him for a mate, since he would no doubt be able to give her a strong daughter and she'd recently reached the age when it was time for her to take a mate.

"What is your name?" Kahlan asked the prisoner.

"I am Overlord Noir," he replied.

"Overlord? I'm unfamiliar with that title," she said.

"You would be. I am not of this world. Tell me has Giller already abandoned you for that bitch-queen's service?"

Kahlan's eyes widened in surprise, "How could you possibly know that?" she asked before realizing his choice of words, "Wait, you said 'already,' are you telling me that you can see the future?"

"In a…manner of speaking. You see, in my world, the events of this one has appeared as stories, works of fiction, but that's not the real question that you want to ask, is it?" Noir asked smirking.

"What did you come here for?" she asked.

"I came to this world to take the power of the Confessors for myself. That's why I came to this pitiful village. I knew I'd be able to get a Confessor to come if a criminal demanded one, but I never expected it to be the Mother Confessor. That just saves me the trouble of hunting you down!" Noir said before he hit the two before him with a small burst of his lightning.

It was just enough to knock them back into a wall, dazing them. Then, he used his evil presence spell full on the Mother Confessor, sending his power into her. She could feel the lightning arc through her body and his power fill her body and soul. She could feel it affecting her own power in some way, changing it somehow. For a few moments, it was excruciating, but then the power became ecstasy for her. She began to moan in pleasure at the feeling. She wondered why she'd considered fighting him. After all, this man was clearly able to use her power for a purpose better than she had. She'd used her power to try and postpone the wars between the petty, corrupt, and arrogant nobles of the Midlands, but that was all it was: postponing the inevitable and all it ever gave her was trouble and attacks by assassins. Noir, however, could probably use her powers for a better purpose and, if not, maybe she could find a way to let him use her body, as she found herself now desiring the almost godly Overlord.

When he finished, Noir spoke to the Mother Confessor, "Well, Kahlan? How would you like to be one of my mistresses?"

Her change in personality was obvious from the moment she licked her lips and said, "Mmm, I can't think of anything I want more."

Noir smiled, "Then, prove it. Use your power on the captain here," Noir commanded.

She did so without hesitation. When she called up her power after touching the captain, there was a feeling of soundless thunder and an aura of blue surrounded the captain.

The captain came to his knees and bowed before the Overlord, "how may I serve the Overlord?" he asked.

Noir arched an eyebrow at this before realizing what had happened. The Confessor power, which acted similarly to the Evil Presence spell, but was held back and was activated, was turned into an even more powerful version of the Overlord's spell. The Mother Confessor had become a living Evil Presence spell. Noir smiled when he realized this as it would make his job even easier.

"Come, my mistress," he said as he held his arm out for her to wrap hers around after twisting the jewel on his gauntlet to make his armor form around his body.

She wrapped her arm around his and the two walked out into a portal to drop Noir's newest slave off at the tower before the newest mistress and the Overlord returned to the Midlands to start hunting down each of Kahlan's Confessor sisters, who were affected by her touch as well as Noir's spell. It took a few days, but all of the Confessors were under Noir's control by the end of it, in addition to their wizard bodyguards and one extra person.

A week after the last of the Overlord's targets were captured, Darken Rahl was stomping down the steps to the dungeons of the People's Palace. He was positively fuming. Reaching the door he was looking for, he slammed it open to see the Mord-Sith, Constance, preparing another blow on the one he'd given to her to work on, who happened to be wearing a gauntlet on one hand and had clothes torn apart.

"L-Lord Rahl!" she said, dropping to her knees to bow before her lord and master with her forehead touching the ground.

Rahl grabbed her by her braided ponytail and dragged her to the man chained in the middle of the room before pulling her up so that she was eye-level with him, "Would you mind explaining how it is that this man is still not broken after spending a bweek/b in your care!?"

Rahl was furious that the skilled torturer has failed to turn this man into her personal pet despite the fact that she'd had a week to work on him, which should be long enough to deal with him. This large man had killed Rahl's close friend, Demmin Nass, and slaughtered some of the First File, Rahl's elite bodyguards, before being caught.

"I-I apologize, L-Lord Rahl," she said, clearly afraid, "H-he's refusing to use his magic on me, his bones are too dense for me to break, and any other injuries heal instantly!"

He threw her to the ground and drew his dreaded curved blade before pointing it against the bottom of the prisoner's chin.

"I guess that I'll just have to cut open your guts and read the answers I seek on your entrails!" the D'Hara leader said.

Neither the leader nor the torturer expected what the prisoner did next. He started to laugh.

"What's the matter, Rahl? Upset that I killed your little pedophile boyfriend? Ha! You're so upset that you never even noticed that one of your precious Mord Sith was missing!"

Darken Rahl stepped back to think about that for a moment and realized that he hadn't seen Denna, his favorite and best Mord Sith, for days. When this realization dawned on him, it showed on his face, which the prisoner saw.

"Ah, now you're getting it," he said still smiling.

"So, you were just a distraction!?"

"Precisely," the prisoner said before he pulled the chains that connected his arms to the walls out of said walls with minimal effort, "My people needed time to run a small experiment and Denna was the perfect subject. You know, there is something else that you should consider."

"What is that?" he asked, his voice filled with anger at being tricked.

"That, since these dungeons were built so that no one upstairs can hear what's happening down here, no one down hear can hear what's happening up there," the prisoner said with a smile.

The hint was clear enough that Rahl got it instantly. He ran out of the room and back up the stairs to leave the dungeon. As he ran, he could hear the sounds of battle and roars of creatures. He came out of the dungeon to find his soldiers being torn apart by creatures and warriors that he'd never seen before. Some of the creatures were bipedal with needle-like teeth and four blades for arms. Others were quadripedal and massive. Still others were large humanoids with pot bellies and stone like hands that crushed even the thickest armor like it was paper. The rest were large human-like creatures with four arms. These strange fighters were shooting ice and fire from their hands and using strange weapons like bladed fans. Some were women in dresses that Rahl recognized as Confessors that were turning his own men against their comrades. The First File was being slaughtered by the creatures while barely being able to cause even minimal casualties to the enemy. The Mord Sith that joined the battle were hit by the Confessors' power and knocked unconscious. He couldn't figure out how this army managed to get through the defenses so easily, not knowing about the Overlord's army's ability to use portals to bypass such things.

Seeing how the battle was going, Rahl went back down into the dungeon, hoping to stop the army by killing the one that he realized was the leader. When he managed to reach the specific cell and opened it, Rahl found Constance being held up by her neck by the prisoner with him only using one hand. She was beaten and bloody.

"Guess it's a good thing you wore red, iMistress/i Constance," Noir said mockingly before looking at Rahl, "Ya know, this bitch was the only Mord Sith was willing to let die in this little scheme. Thanks so much for saving me the trouble of hunting her down."

Rahl attacked him with a bolt of subtractive magic but only managed to hit his broken torturer. Noir used his speed to reach Rahl before he could launch another attack. Using his strength and the momentum, Noir drove his fist through the D'Haran ruler's chest. Noir then activated his armor and made his way to his allies. With his allies now under his command and the D'Haran armies in chaos at the death of their leader and the loss of the Bond that connects them to said leader, Noir's forces easily managed to capture the rest of the Mord Sith.

As Noir watched the Mord Sith being touched by his Confessors, he remembered how in the book if a Mord Sith was touched by a Confessor, the torturers died a slow painful death, which is why he was pleased when Denna, the first Mord Sith he captured and had touched by a Confessor, didn't die, but instead became a loyal servant of his. Now, each and every one of the Mord Sith were under Noir's control. Noir took them to the Netherworld tower along with his army, after sending them to deal with a few other threats of the world, including the Sisters of the Dark and Emperor Jagang, all of whom were completely annihilated.

Gnarl approached him when he walked out of the portal, "Sire, congratulations on your successful plan. It looks like your list is complete, so does that mean…?"

Noir smiled beneath his helmet, "Yes, Gnarl. Our dark domain will finally start its conquest."

That made the minions, even the elderly minion master, jump and cheer with joy.

"Alright, everyone!" Noir called to his allies, the Tower's magic acting as a PA system through the Netherworld, "We march on our first town now!" This made the armies of the Overlord cheer/roar with joy. "Sheeva, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kitana, Kahlan, and Zatanna, you'll be coming with me. We'll be taking twenty Shokan, Tarkatans, and Brawlers, fifteen Evolved Tarkatan-Shokan hybrids, ten Confessors, and twenty-five browns and reds. Now, get to it!"

The subordinates and mistresses of the Overlord got to preparing their forces and once they were done, the army of the Overlord marched through the portal to New Spree. The group divided their forces so that Sheeva and Smoke were guarding the north, Sub-Zero and Kitana to the east, Kahlan and Zatanna to the west, and Noir took the main gate to the south.

A local militia, along with soldiers of the local baron, led by said baron, were on the walls. The baron called out to the mysterious army, "Who are you to invade a peaceful land?!"

"I am Overlord Noir," he said, sending chills up the spines of every defender who knew what an Overlord was, "Surrender now and you won't be harmed. Attempt to fight and you'll die."

"We don't fear you, Dark One!" shouted someone from behind the wooden wall. The speaker came into eyesight of the Overlord. The speaker was wearing white robes very familiar to the Overlord.

"So, the Order has involved itself in my conquest already, huh?" Noir asked.

"Yes, after your slaughter of the Halflings, we figured that this would be your next stop. We won't allow your corrupting influence to spread any further. I and these noble protectors will stop you here!" he said as he used magic to create a flash of bright light, which temporarily blinded Noir.

When it cleared, he saw the defenders were now joined by men in golden armor. Noir could tell by the almost sculpted appearance of their faces and the fact that they all looked alike what they were: constructs, puppets dancing on the sorcerer's strings. Noir also knew the strategy to stop them: cut off the head and the body will flounder.

"We'll see how tough you and your allies are after I rip your head off and shove it up your ass!" Noir said as he ordered his brawlers to start attacking the gates, while one of his reds threw a fireball high into the air to signal the other forces to begin their own attacks.

Under the attack of the different forces, the gates collapsed and the armies of the Overlord swarmed in. The militia was slaughtered almost instantly and the Baron's soldiers, while more skilled and organized, were unused to the power and savagery of these extradimensional forces. In addition, the Overlord's officers, like Sub-Zero and Smoke, were using their unique powers to sow even more chaos. The constructs, however, were strong enough to go one-on-one with the shokan troops and more would be summoned as they started suffering casualties, making it so that they were able to hold off the forces of evil.

Seeing the stand-off forming, Noir used his strength to jump into the center of the enemy forces. The baron, yelling a battlecry charged at the Overlord, but, with one swing of his mace, the Overlord painted the ground with the baron's blood and grey matter.

He prepared to face more, but the Order member held them back, "I will deal with him," he said, as he summoned an angelic-looking great sword and embedded it into the ground before kneeling, making the sign of the cross across himself, and saying, "Blessed are those who stand against darkness and corruption and do. Not. Falter!" as he withdrew his blade to get into a fighting stance.

The Overlord wasn't impressed, "Really? That's your pre-battle prayer? Weak, really weak. This is a real one: Lo, though I walk through the valley of the shadow, I shall fear no evil for I am the baddest motherfucker in the whole damn valley!" Noir shouted as he used the powers he stole from Shao Khan to dash forward and knock his opponent off of his feet.

Noir tried to follow up by stomping on the swordsman's chest, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Noir used his superhuman speed to get around behind his opponent and deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of the rising swordsman's face before he even knew where the Overlord was. Then, he punched the warrior of the forces of good, knocking him unconscious. This caused the constructs to collapse and fade out of existence. The rest of the defenders only lasted a few seconds after that. The Confessors, seeing that the coast was clear, got to work corrupting the townspeople. Noir ordered that the unconscious man be given to Denna the Mord Sith for 'interrogation' and headed back to the tower. To his surprise, Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are, darling," she said, strutting to him seductively before pressing her body against his, lifting his helmet off of his head, and kissing him passionately, "I'd heard that your conquering of that pitiful town was successful and I thought you might want to celebrate."

Noir smirked and arched an eyebrow at her, "What do you have in mind?"

She smiled seductively and started leading him by his hand, "I'll show you."

She took him up to the private quarters and waiting for them was his half-Tarkatan mistress Mileena and the hemomancer assassin Skarlet. Mileena was wearing her usual outfit, minus the mask. She had her non-tarkatan mouth showing. What really got Noir's attention though was Skarlet's outfit. She was wearing a blood-red kimono that cut off mid-thigh. Her mask was gone and she was wearing blood-red lipstick.

"Hello, Master," Skarlet said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What's this?" Noir asked, genuinely curious.

"Skarlet has a request for you," Mileena said.

"Oh?" Noir asked, deactivating his armor.

Skarlet knelt before her master, "I would like to become your mistress, my lord," she said bowing her head.

Noir put his finger under her chin to make her look up at him, "My mistresses are only on their knees before me during one situation. They will never be on their knees otherwise. Understand, Mistress Skarlet?" he asked, emphasizing her new title.

She smiled giddily, "Yes, my lord."

"Good," he said, gently lifting her up. He slipped the kimono off of his newest mistress to expose her naked body and pushed her onto the bed. Seeing she was already prepared, he looked back at the two observing mistresses and arched an eyebrow.

They shrugged and Mileena said, "We wanted our new mistress-sister to be ready for you, so we…prepared her for you," licking her lips, "Oh, and even her love fluids are blood-red in case you're wondering."

"Good to know," Noir said before he started thrusting into his mistress, making her moan with pleasure.

As he continued, Mileena and Elizabeth, too aroused, to just watch, but wanting Skarlet's first time with their lord to be special, began to have their own fun. When Noir finished the first round with the moaning, quivering hemomancer, the other two mistresses joined in and the tower's shaking multiplied exponentially.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Reviews:**

**War sage:**

**Thanks.**

**Selias:**

**I can assure you that the conquest has only just begun.**

**Kamen Rider Sting:**

**Thanks, I fully intend to.**

**Just a Question:**

**The world is the Sword of Truth book series. As for your idea to go to a medieval version of gears of war, well, that's not going to happen because I know nothing about that world.**

**Winter Feline:**

**Glad to hear you're enjoying this, though I gotta say I'm surprised that no one mentioned where I got those quotes from.**

**Rongladiator:**

**Who said that those were the last of the armies that would be added to Noir's forces? I can guarantee that the WarHammer series will never appear because I don't know anything about that world.**

Chapter 8:

Dark Domain Expansion

After Noir "initiated" Skarlet into her new role as his mistress with the help of Mileena and Elizabeth, he put his armor back on and made his way down to the torture dungeon where he'd sent the warrior of the Order of Light after his defeat and capture.

He opened the cell door to find the formerly proud warrior of light on his knees before Denna the Mord Sith, who was clad in her blood read leather. The warrior's clothes were ripped, stained with his blood, and caked with sweat and dirt.

"Well, Denna?" Noir asked, stepping next to her, "How goes the training?"

"Why don't we ask him? Well, my pet? Our master asked a question," Denna said to the warrior.

"S-sorry, Mistress Denna," he said fearfully, "I-I think i-it's going well."

Noir smiled at the man's fear, for it was precisely why he'd taken them to begin with.

"So, tell me," Noir said, "Who's in charge of the Order?"

"The M-Master of Light is the leader of the Order, my lord. Beneath him, there are the Generals of Light."

"Give me numbers and names," Noir commanded, making the broken warrior of light flinch.

"I-I'm s-sorry, my lord, b-but I don't know those. I've never even seen them."

"How do I find them?"

"I-I don't know, master, but I do know that they only appear to face extremely dangerous threats, like forces of darkness that capture entire worlds."

Noir nodded before grabbing Denna by her braided blonde hair and pulling hard so that she was looking up at the ceiling. He kissed the Mord Sith, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her own tongue wrestled with his and she moaned at the attention she was smiled at how hot and bothered the Mord Sith was getting just from the kiss, despite normally being calm, collected, and in control. He'd been considering making her another of his mistresses, like he did with the leaders of the other groups under his control, since he didn't really need to make her a mistress to sleep with her. After all, she, like every woman affected by the evil presence spell, was both ready and very willing to serve him in every respect. He could have any woman he desired, mistress or not, but he mostly preferred to stick with his mistresses, with a few exceptions.

After he separated from the Mord Sith, making her groan with disappointment, Noir said, "You have done well, Denna. I'm pleased at how well you managed to break him."

She gave him a smile that told him how ecstatic she was at having pleased her master. "Thank you, my lord, but I can't take all of the credit," she said, making Noir give her a questioning look, "You see, master, he was a warrior of the lowest rank, so he was not strong in the slightest."

"I see," Noir said, before whispering in her ear, "Now, about this 'Mistress Denna' business."

Her eyes widened with fear, afraid she'd upset her master, "I-I'm sorry, Master Noir. Th-that's just what Mord Sith are called by those we're training. I certainly didn't mean to make you think I was arrogant enough t-mmn!" Any further words or thoughts Denna had were thrown to the back of her mind by Noir's lips once more mashing against hers.

It was a short kiss, but it was enough to make Denna weak in the knees.

Noir smiled at the dreamy expression on Denna's face and said, "Calm yourself, Denna. I was just kidding. If I wanted it to stop, I'd tell you." Noir turned to leave before whispering in her ear again, "Besides, you never know if that might become your official title." He emphasized his implication by giving her a sharp pinch on her leather-clad rear.

After he left, Denna closed the door behind her master before pressing her back against it and putting her hand to her chest to feel her heart beat hard against her chest as the Overlord's words repeated in her head and the feeling of him on her body lingered. She couldn't believe that her master was actually considering granting her the honor of being one of his mistresses. Her thoughts turned to what he would do to her when he did. The thoughts made her nipples harden and her womanhood moisten. She started playing with her breast and rubbing her love tunnel entrance through her leather before she heard snoring. She snapped out of her desire for Noir to see that the broken warrior had actually fallen asleep without her permission! She smiled a dark smile. While she desired her master more than anything else, she was still a Mord Sith and if there was one thing that turned on a Mord Sith besides giving themselves to their Overlord, it was inflicting pain.

She moved towards the sleeping 'pet' and raised her Agiel to continue the training.

Meanwhile, Noir made his way back to the throne room. "Gnarl!" he shouted when he got there.

"Ah, Master, I trust that your Mord Sith are proving useful. I must say they are the type of wenches that I like the most: beautiful, loyal, deadly, sadistic, and evil. Perfect for an Overlord like you, Sire!"

"Indeed they are, Gnarl. Now, is Mortis still in the spawning pits?" Noir asked.

"Yes, Sire."

"Good," Noir said as he headed down to the spawning pits. One of the minions down there led him to Mortis.

"Greetings, Master. Do you see dead minions, Master?"

Noir looked at the river and, seeing the souls of the dead minions, nodded, saying, "Yes, but I'd like to see some dead humans, Mortis."

"Please explain, Master."

"I find that I'm in need of a strategist, so I was wondering if I could resurrect dead humans," Noir said.

"Only those that have been marked by the Tower Heart, those that have been connected to its magic are the only ones that can be resurrected."

"So, like former mistresses or servants of past Overlords," Noir suggested.

"Correct, Master. You can use lifeforce to resurrect these people, but depending on how long they have been dead, the amount of lifeforce will change."

"Alright," Noir said before calling forth the two that he wanted, "How much lifeforce for these two?"

"A thousand brown lifeforce each, Master."

"And that's why I had my mistresses perform farming missions," Noir muttered before saying, "Do it."

Mortis used his powers to revive the two women that his Overlord had asked for. Former Mistress Rose and her sister Velvet dropped to their knees before the Overlord.

"Welcome Rose, Velvet, so nice you both could make it," Noir said, looking down at the two sisters.

The two women looked up at him before glaring at each other and standing up.

"How were you able to resurrect us? Also, why?" Rose asked.

"Who cares? I'm more than happy to show my…appreciation," Velvet said, smiling seductively.

"Actually, a better question is why did you have to resurrect bher/b as well?" Rose asked in annoyance at her sister's seductive nature, making Velvet glare at her sister.

"I was able to resurrect you through the use of the Netherworld's magic in a similar fashion that allows me to revive minions. I did so because I have need of the two of you. Rose, I know that you are skilled in tactics and strategies and I have need of such skills. Velvet, you are skilled in the use of this world's magics, correct?"

"Yes, darling," she said, smiling.

"Good, you can train your more magically-inclined mistress-sisters. That is should you both decide to become my new mistresses."

"Well, you don't have to convince me. I've always had a thing for bad boys," Velvet said, wrapping her arm around Noir's torso.

"Don't agree too quickly, Velvet. There are some rules that you will have to follow. For one, you'll have to get along with all of your fellow mistresses. Granted, you won't have to be their best friend or anything, but you will be expected to be respectful and helpful," Noir said, "Also, actively working against any mistress will be seen as a betrayal of me and will be treated as such, so that's a no-no."

Velvet sighed, "Oh, very well. I can do that. So, what do you say, sister? Will you join our new Overlord?"

Rose thought about it for a few moments before nodding, "Very well, I will join you, Lord…?"

"Noir," the Overlord said, "My name is Overlord Noir and we start working now."

He put his arms around the mistresses' waists and led them up. He sent Velvet to Zatanna, who would benefit the most from learning this new magic. Rose was placed in the throne room, where she could coordinate the forces as Noir's strategist after being brought up to date on the situation. She'd told him that even though there were four major locations in the next world he planned on conquering, she wanted him to go to one of the minor areas.

After summoning his troops, Noir took Sheeva, Tundra, Smoke, Mileena, and Elizabeth through a portal to a new world, the world of Skyrim. Mileena and Sheeva had been given winter-versions of their outfits that didn't show their skin and kept them warm. After all, the last thing Noir wanted is for his mistresses to get frostbite, especially in the middle of battle.

Noir ordered for his troops to hide themselves, while he and his allies marched to the front gate of the town of Falkreath.

"Who goes there!?" shouted one of the guards in the gate tower.

"My name is Overlord Noir! I've come for the surrender of your Jarl! Tell him that in one hour I will accept his surrender or in an hour and ten minutes, I will take his head!"

The guard ran off, likely to deliver the Overlord's demands.

"My lord, why are we not just destroying them now?" Sheeva asked.

"It's simple, my dear," Noir said, "By giving them this time, it'll give them time to bring their combatants in the line of fire, while moving their non-combatants to safety. That is if the Jarl doesn't do something stupid."

Just then, Noir heard a new voice coming from the tower, "I would like to speak to the leader of your group!"

"Who are you!?" Noir demanded.

"I'm Jarl Siddgeir! Are you Stormcloaks?"

Noir laughed at the question, "Do we look like Stormcloaks?"

"If you're not Stormcloaks, then what is it that you want here?" the Jarl asked.

"As I already told your man, I want you to surrender control of Falkreath to me or I will take it!"

"Then, you'll die! If you think your small group can conquer our Hold, you are a fool!" the Jarl said, "Kill him!"

The archers in the towers opened fire on them. Sheeva and Smoke moved into the trees to get cover, while Tundra used his ice powers to create a shield. Noir, however, just stood there as the arrows bounced off his armor.

"Idiot," Noir muttered before he used his telepathic connection to his minions and the Blacklight creatures to draw them out, along with the Evolved, Shokan, and Tarkatan soldiers following behind.

Noir sent juggernauts to the gates and had them start bashing down the gates. The Evolved and hunters jumped over the walls themselves and started slaughtering the defenders. The powerful juggernauts easily battered down the wooden gates. Noir and the rest of his forces swarmed into the gates. Noir saw the cowardly Jarl fleeing into his keep. Noir started using his mace to bash through the guards.

The guards were sent flying by Noir's powerful strikes. Others were frozen solid by Tundra and others were torn apart by Sheeva. Elizabeth's blade arm was slicing through the guards' armors like they were wet tissue paper. Mileena was using her tarkatan teeth and her sai to easily cut through the defenders. She was greatly enjoying taking part in the slaughter. Her tarkatan side loved gave her an extreme bloodlust, so she was most at home when she was bathing in the blood of her enemies. There was only one other thing that drew her attention in the middle of the battle and that was her mate that was leaving a larger trail of bodies behind him. In fact, as she watched him turn one guard's head into a sticky puddle, she actually got aroused. She couldn't wait until after the battle. She was going to get her mate alone and add her woman scent to the delicious smells of blood, grime, and sweat that are already mingling on his body.

Noir bashed his way through the defenders to make it to the Jarl's Hall. Inside, a small unit of Imperial Troops, led by the Housecarl, Helvard, and Legate Skulnar.

"Damn, forgot the Legion actually had a presence in this stupid town," Noir muttered before casually walking towards the defenders.

They attacked the Overlord, but he still moved forward. He smacked one of the attackers with a casual swipe with his mace, sending him flying through a wall, killing him. He grabbed another by his neck and used him as a shield against the other guards, causing them to kill their captive ally. Noir threw the dead enemy into the guard's allies, knocking them off their feet. He punched his fist through the chest of one of the still standing guards. He killed the remaining legionaries with no effort, leaving only the Jarl, his Housecarl, and the Legate. The Jarl was cowering behind his throne.

The two remaining warriors attacked the Overlord, swiping their swords at him, but Noir blocked the Legate with his mace and grabbed the other with his free hand before snapping it in half. He slammed the blade into the Legate's eye and brain. Then, he hit the Housecarl hard in the face with his mace, smashing his face in. With the last of the defenders dead, the Jarl was standing in a quickly growing puddle and there wasn't a leak in the roof.

"W-w-wait!" the Jarl yelled, "I surrender!"

"Oh, we're waaayyy past that point," Noir said before grabbing him by the top of his head and his shoulder and ripped the Jarl's head off his shoulders.

Noir walked out of the hall, finding the remaining troops being rounded up by his army. Noir held the decapitated head up to show them the Jarl's fate, making the army of darkness cheer in joy at their victory.

Mileena, Sheeva, and Elizabeth decided to begin their own celebration by grabbing their Overlord by his arms and dragging him back into the Jarl's hall. Mileena and Elizabeth were even more turned on by the sight of the bloody slaughter and Sheeva by the sight of such a glorious victory. They took him to the Jarl's own bedroom and quickly undressed him before working on themselves. Once they were all completely nude, Sheeva sat on the bed behind her lord and husband, massaging his chest and arms, while Mileena and Elizabeth began using their mouths to pleasure their Overlord's thick meat stick. Noir moaned as his mistresses worked. When he reached his limit to release his seed over their faces, the three mistresses moved to the front of the bed and got onto their hands and knees, presenting the Overlord with their luscious rears. Noir enjoyed the sight for a few minutes before positioning himself behind Sheeva. He thrust inside of her, pushing his entire length inside with one push, making her moan loudly. Noir was going to make those sounds occur many more times before he would let them rest.

Three hours later, Noir quietly dressed himself back in his armor. He smiled at his mistresses that were sleeping a deep and exhausted sleep on the late Jarl's bed in whatever position they'd finally collapsed in. He came out of the bedroom to find Tundra ordering the main room to be cleaned for their master.

Hearing Noir coming out of his room, Tundra looked up and bowed before his master, "My lord, we are just getting everything in order. The Confessors are already working on corrupting the townspeople, the bodies are being disposed of, and the gates are being repaired."

"Good, I'll be back soon," Noir said as he moved to exit the Hall.

"My lord? Where are you going?" Tundra asked.

"To accomplish a childhood dream of mine and to get a bit of extra firepower for our army," Noir said, "A dream to get a certain type of ally."

With that, Noir opened a portal to come out on top of the mountain High Hrothgar. Paarthurnax was perched on top of the word wall.

"Who are you? How did you get up here?" the dragon asked.

"Doesn't matter," Noir said, "I just need you to summon Alduin."

This got the dragon by surprise, "You realize that you won't be able to kill the World-Eater, correct?"

"Let me worry about that," Noir said, crossing his arms.

"Very well, but do not say that I did not warn you," Paarthurnax said before he roared and took off.

A few seconds later, the World-Eater landed in front of the Overlord. "What insect dares to summon the great Alduin!?"

"That'd be…your new master," Noir said before hitting the World-Eater with his evil presence spell.

Alduin tried to fight against the dark tendrils digging into his mind, but soon found that he was thinking that this creature he'd previously thought as an insect was superior to all others, even himself. This dark warrior deserved his loyalty and Alduin the World-Eater would give it, while making sure the rest of the Dov did the same.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Please remember to review with any comments, questions, concerns, or criticism that you might have.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**mattblue:**

**Glad you liked the chapter.**

**getlostD91:**

**I've never played Starcraft, so I know absolutely nothing about the Zerg. Ergo, they're not going to be making an appearance.**

**Z2010Deadmeat:**

**If I understand the Pieces of Eden right (I haven't played AC in a while, so my memory's a little hazy), they're actually extremely advanced technology. The Overlord is going to be avoiding, tech more advanced than a flintlock pistol as much as possible due to some universes having the rule that magic messes with technology, causing it to either backfire, short circuit, or just explode.**

Chapter 9:

Aggressive Negotiations

After Noir had conquered the Hold of Falkreath and "recruited" Alduin, he decided to continue his conquest in Skyrim. He had Alduin fill him in on some of the recent events. Alduin informed his new master that he'd already destroyed Helgen and that a dragon had been killed at the watchtower near Whiterun, all of which told Noir that the Dragonborn was already out and about. Taking this into consideration, Noir sent some of his Evolved to Daphne's inn, disguised as normal travelers, to wait for the dragon-blooded warrior to appear. After all, the dragonborn was the only one that could prove a threat to Noir's dragon army and he wanted to nip that in the bud, so he planned on capturing the warrior and would decide what to do with them then.

Meanwhile, Noir was beginning a plan that his new strategist/mistress, Rose, had come up with. It was decided, meaning Rose suggested and Noir agreed, that the eastern part of Skyrim would be captured first with Markarth being the next to go. The plan to capture Markarth was a good one, made even more impressive by the fact that its creator, Rose, had come up with the plan while Noir had her bent over the map table and was plowing into her. The plan involved Noir, like with the plan to invade D'Hara, getting arrested, so the Overlord, wearing only his regular clothes, walked into the city of Markarth, grabbed a town guard by the neck, and snapped it like a twig. A few seconds later, the guards completely surrounded the murdering overlord and demanded his surrender, which he gave easily. They took him to the local prison, which just so happened to be Cidhna Mine, the holding site of the leader of Forsworn and the so-called "King in Rags, Madanach.

After suffering through the whole "you'll never see the sunlight again" speech from the warden, Noir made his way to where the captive "king" stayed. As he expected, the massive orc bodyguard, Borkul the Beast, was blocking the steel door that led to Madanach's cell.

"Hold it right there, meat," the large orc said, holding his hand to stop the imprisoned Noir.

"I want to see Madanach," Noir said, already getting annoyed.

"Then, you'll have to go through me," Borkul said, smirking, clearly confident.

That confidence ended a second later with Borkul flying into a wall after being thrown by Noir. After that, he ripped to door off of its hinges. He walked in to find the Forsworn leader writing in his journal.

He didn't even look up when he started speaking to Noir, "Please come in. Mind explaining why you are here? I highly doubt that you would be brought here against your will, considering you obvious strength."

"I have a proposition for you," Noir said, "How would you like control of Markarth back?"

That got Madanach's attention. He set down his writing implement and turned to Noir, "Please continue."

"I can return Markarth back to you and the Forsworn. In return, you have to follow my rules. I will allow you to rule the hold however you see fit, but you'll need to send a stipend of silver, gold, and other resources every month. Also, you can't be sacrificing villagers, as I may need them myself. Finally, you will need to send your soldiers anytime I ask for them. Beyond these rules, you'll be allowed to rule as you see fit and I will come to your aid should you require it." Noir said.

"And why would I agree to these terms?" the king in rags asked.

"Because we both know that the people of Skyrim will never allow you gather the sort of numbers that you would need in order to reconquer the lands that you lost and because if you don't, I'll kill you, conquer it anyway, and find someone who will rule in your stead," Noir said, deciding he wasn't worth using the evil presence spell on.

Madanach contemplated his options for a few moments while Noir waited silently.

Eventually, the Forsworn leader said, "I agree, but there are some people I want dead, once we have conquered Markarth."

Noir smirked, "I assume you're referring to the Silver-bloods?" Madanach nodded, "Very well, I only really need their mines anyhow. So, shall we leave?"

"Yes, let's do so," the Forsworn leader said, leaving his cell before saying, "But we need to gather my people that are imprisoned here."

Noir shrugged and followed Madanach out. After he gathered up his people, Noir and Madanach opened the door to the back way out of the Cidhna mines. They came out in a dwemer ruin. Noir used his bare hands to smash the dwemer constructs that stood in their way. Once they were under the sunshine again, Noir told Madanach to gather his forces, while he dealt with another possible threat in the Overlord universe. Madanach agreed and headed out to do so, while Noir transported himself back to the Overlord world, specifically the so-called Golden Mountains, latest home of the dwarves.

Noir only took a paltry force with him when he headed out. As he guessed, the dwarves were already afraid when the rumors of a new Overlord's rise to power spread, especially given their history with the dark rulers. It probably didn't help that Noir and his platoon of browns, reds, hunters, juggernauts, shokan, and evolved all came out of a Netherworld portal inside the dwarves' defenses. Noir, for the most part, ignored them, but those that attempted to either attack him or block his path quickly suffered a bloody demise. The dwarves, even in their eternally drunken state, learned quickly to move out of the overlord's way as he made his way deeper into the dwarven fortress until he reached the palace gates. There, the dwarven king, as demonstrated by his golden crown, and what Noir guessed were his elite guards and his personal entourage waited. The guards showed now fear, the entourage looked like they were going to piss their collective pants, and the king was somewhere in the middle.

"What is it that you want here, Dark One?" the Dwarf King asked in a deep and surprisingly sober voice.

"I'm here to expand my dark domain. That can either be through force or you can willingly become a protectorate of mine, offering a stipend of your gold and military force when I say so, along with anything else that I may need at a later date. In return, you'll get my military protection," Noir said.

"And why would I do that when I could just have my men kill you now and save me the trouble," the dwarf king asked before gesturing for his men to do just that.

Before the guards managed to even take a step, Noir used his superhuman speed to get in close and kill the Dwarf king with a single hit from his mace, while the overlord's troops annihilated the dwarven guards and anyone else that was drunk enough to try and stop them. The entire fight, for lack of a better term, lasted only a few seconds. When the last of the fighters fell, Noir turned his attention back to the late king's entourage.

"So, who's next in line for the throne?" Noir asked.

One of the dwarves raised his trembling hand and said, "I-I am, D-Dark One. G-Garen Sootshield, b-brother of the late king."

The dwarf was trembling under the steely gaze of the overlord, now that he had the dark ruler's full attention.

"So, what do you think of my offer?" Noir asked, his mace still dripping with the former king's blood.

"I think…" Garen shot the dead king's bloody corpse a glance and gulped nervously, "I think it's very generous."

"Good answer," Noir replied, smirking under his helmet, "I'll be sending some of my mistresses to you with the details soon. Oh, and if you're planning on attempting some foolish scheme to betray me and take them hostage, you need to consider two things. First, each of my mistresses have the skills to kill at least a battalion of your men singlehandedly before you manage to take them down. Secondly, and most importantly, they won't be coming alone."

Garen stared at the overlord in horror for a few moments before stuttering, "B-b-but D-Dark-k-k O-One, I-I'd never!"

"We shall see," Noir said before turning to lead his forces back through the portal.

After he returned to Skyrim with his gathered army, Noir went to where he and Madanach were supposed to meet up. The Forsworn forces weren't nearly as numerous as Noir's. In fact, the Forsworn didn't even reach a 1:10 ratio with Noir's forces. The overlord figured that it would be difficult for the former king in rags to gather a sizeable force in such a short amount of time. At the same time, Noir had considered the possibility that Madanach might be holding his forces back in order in minimize his own losses so he'd be in a better position to stab Noir in the back.

The people in the Left Hand mine, which was well within shouting distance of the city, had "mysteriously disappeared" a few hours ago. Last Noir heard, they were working in some mines near Falkreath. When he got a look at the walls of the city, Noir saw that the Jarl must have correctly guessed that Madanach's escape would be a prelude to an attack because there were more troops on the tops of the walls than there were before. The tops of the walls were absolutely swarming with archers, but Noir had planned for that by bringing a whole squadron of infected flyers. He'd been tempted to bring the dragons, but he didn't want to have to waste resources on rebuilding the damages the massive dragons' firepower would cause.

Noir, with his forces, set up their battle lines with the Forsworn. Almost as soon as the overlord's forces were in position, the guards sounded the alarm and the archers started firing at the advancing army. The archers managed only to launch a single wave before being completely swarmed by flyers. The archers weren't used to having to deal with flying targets, so they were ripped to shreds in seconds. The high walls of Markarth did little to stop the Evolved and the brawlers since they both had the ability to climb straight up the walls. Once they were inside, the brawlers tore into the defenders, ripping them apart like they were paper. Meanwhile, the Evolved worked their way to the gatehouse to open the gate for the rest of the army.

The defenders of Markarth quickly found that their weapons were next to useless against them, since the Evolved just healed from any injuries that they suffered and the brawlers' muscles were so thick that the swords, hammers, maces, and arrows that the guards attempted to hurt them with barely even pierced the skin. The defenders, realizing how ineffective they were against the Blacklight creatures, decided to retreat back to Understone Keep and fortify there, but they were ambushed from the shokan and Forsworn forces that swarmed out of the Cidhna Mine. The defenders had attempted to seal the secret entrance into the town, but they hadn't anticipated Sub-Zero and his ability to freeze the barricades solid so that the shokan could smash through it like a rock through glass.

Once the main gates were open, Noir led his forces inside like he owned it, which he and everyone knew was now the case.

"Remember the plan!" Noir called to his forces, "Zatanna, Elizabeth, Madanach, and I will be going up the center. Wanda, Smoke, and Skarlet will take the right and Tundra will take the left to meet up with his brother and Sheeva."

The officers agreed to their overlord's orders and quickly moved to do so. Noir led his group through the center of the city, slaughtering any straggling defenders and rear guards. An arrow flew past Noir's helmeted head. He looked up to see an archer aiming at him, so he grabbed a brown minion and chucked it at the archer, knocking the defender down. The brown proceeded to bash the archer's face in with its club. Once the imperial soldier was dead, the minion took his helmet off and put it on its own head, yelling "For me!"

The retreating Markarth soldiers still took a large amount of casualties as they ran for Understone, due to the forces of the overlord being much faster than them. Noir's group reached the hall's massive doors first, followed soon by Sheeva's and Wanda's.

Noir walked up to the large bronze doors, pulled his fist back, and, with his Hulk-level strength, broke it down, fortifications and all, with a single punch. Taking some brawlers, juggernauts, browns, and reds, Noir left his other forces behind to scout into the hall. He'd made it about three feet inside when Noir remembered that he'd forgotten one important fact: the Thalmor "ambassadors" that had been in Markarth searching for Talos worshippers. How did he remember, you ask? By narrowly dodging a fireball aimed at his head!

When he looked up to see where the shot came from, he saw the leader of the high elves smirking arrogantly at him with two other high elves and the remaining Markarth defenders behind him.

"I will admit that your monsters and barbarians are impressive in terms of your destructive capability, but if you surrender now, you might be able to escape having the full might of the Aldmeri Dominion being brought down on your insignificant head. Who knows? Maybe if you swear your allegiance to us, you may even be allowed to keep the lands you conquered already and won't be killed along with the rest of the Stormcloaks," he said.

The last part was the one that really annoyed the Overlord, so he extended two fingers, "First, I'm not a Stormcloak, I've never been a Stormcloak, nor will I ever be. In fact, I'm planning on eventually wiping them off the map too. Secondly, has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?"

With that, Elizabeth dropped from where she was hiding on the ceiling on top of the Thalmor leader and, using her claws, carved him open like a thanksgiving turkey. Noir and the rest of the scouting group charged into the defenders with the rest of the overlord's forces swarming in. Noir used his speed to kill the remaining Thalmor, while the remaining guards were slaughtered by the troops. Once the last of the guards were dead, Noir grabbed Elizabeth by her throat just hard enough to get her attention.

"I believe that I ordered you to stay back until I ordered otherwise," Noir whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth shivered at being dominated, at the feeling of his power washing over her. She loved every second of it.

"Sorry, my dearest darling, but I was worried that those mages would hurt you. Besides, I helped, didn't I?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

Noir sighed and whispered into her ear, "Which is the only reason I haven't put you over my knee right here. That'll come later when we're alone."

Elizabeth shivered with desire, "I can hardly wait."

With that, Noir led his troops into the small room where the Jarl was. The remaining guards, including the Jarl's personal housecarl, tried to defend him but Noir swatted them away as if they were flies. Five seconds later, Noir descended back down the stairs, carrying the Jarl's bloody, decapitated head.

His mistresses came to him and he began to lead them to the late Jarl's bedchambers, when Gnarl contacted him through the helmet's telepathic link, making him freeze in place. The women in his arms looked at him in confusion.

"Master, sorry to interrupt your personal time with your mistresses, but I thought that you would want to know that the warrior you had the Evolved watch for in that tavern," the minion master said.

"Alright, Gnarl, I'll head out now" Noir sighed before turning to his mistresses, "Sorry, girls, but it looks like our victory celebration is going to have to be put on hold for a while."

The mistresses all gave a groan of disappointment before Zatanna asked, "Would you like us to come along, darling?"

"No, that's alright," Noir said, "The only threats there are the dragonborn and a couple old warriors. With the Evolved that are already there, I should be able to take care of them relatively easily. I mean, how tough could they be?"

Twenty minutes later, Overlord Noir was sent through a wall to the sound of 'Fus Ro Dah!' As Noir sat up, his ears still ringing, from where he'd been sent sprawling, he looked at the hole that showed where on the wall he'd been sent through.

"'How tough could they be?' I asked," Noir muttered, exasperatedly, "You'd think I'd be smart enough to know better than to ask something like that!"

Jus then, the dragonborn came out of the hole, her face contorted with rage. Apparently, she was a little upset that Noir and his Evolved slaughtered everyone else in the inn. Noir had to admit that he hadn't been expecting a female dragonborn, much less a hot one. She was about 5'6", a common height for a Nord, and her body was thick with muscle, not enough to lose her feminine figure, but enough to tell people that she wasn't to be trifled with. She had straight blonde hair, green eye, a scar that went from the bridge of her nose across her right cheek to the base of her cheek.

Noir sighed. 'I wonder how Kahlan and the others are doing?' Noir thought as he stood to face the enraged dovahkiin.

Meanwhile, Kahlan and the mistresses and troops that didn't participate in the battle at Markarth were finishing a battle of their own. Before they left for Markarth, Noir heard news of an army coming to "liberate" New Spree, so he sent some of his forces to deal with it. The human forces numbered a little over five hundred, maybe a dozen or so less than the Overlord's forces, and they were about to break ranks and flee as soon as they arrived. The fact that the Mother Confessor-led forces brought a goliath and five dragons was a major cause of this. Once their forces were ready, Kahlan turned to Kitana.

"Good luck, sister," she said before pulling the Edenian mistress in for a deep kiss.

"And you as well, sister," Kitana breathed.

Kahlan repeated this with Rose, who also returned it with equal affection before also doing it with Jade. While Jade wasn't an official mistress due to her still being bound to serve Kitana, the mistresses still considered her a sort of pseudo-mistress due to her being their dark master's favorite slave girl/soldier. Kahlan continued to "wish the rest of her sisters luck," as did the rest of the mistresses. Kahlan didn't give the rest of her mistress-sisters the same affection in her kisses as she did with the first three, since she, like the rest of her sisters, had developed a…closeness with certain mistresses. They all respected their lord's wishes and were at least civil with one another, but some were just more close than others.

Anyhow, about the time Noir sent his troops at the walls of Markarth, the human would-be liberators managed to get their cavalry into formation and, with their horses baying nervously, charged the overlord forces with their archers giving them support. The brawlers charged at the cavalry, not really taking damage from the arrows unless they got hit in the eye of mouth. The goliath used its shield to protect the mistresses and the humanoid soldiers, like the Tarkatans and Mord-Sith from the arrows as they charged. As she ran, Kahlan remembered the infection bite that Elizabeth gave her, so she could control the Blacklight creatures. It was painful, but considering how well she could now serve her beloved dark lord, it was worth it.

The archers lasted only a few more rounds of firing before one of the dragons used its dragon breath to roast them alive. A majority of the melee fighters attempting to follow the cavalry were frozen by an ice dragon. The brawlers collided with the cavalry a second later. Due to the horses having more momentum than even the blacklight creatures, they pushed the brawlers back, even managing to kill a few before they recovered, which led to many riders being ripped off of their steeds or just torn apart with their horses. As Kahlan saw the issues the brawlers had with cavalry, she made a mental note to ask her darling master to find some. When the mistresses joined the fight, the remaining cavalrymen were killed even more quickly. Denna used her Ageil to brutally annihilate her opponents, while Mileena used her tarkatan teeth and sai to bathe in the humans' blood. Kahlan spread chaos amongst them by using her power to turn them against each other. Rose and Velvet used a combination of magic Zatanna brought from her universe and the Overlord-verse magic, with a little 'Avada Kedavra,' which they learned from Zatanna, mixed in for good measure to cause major destruction and chaos to the human forces. Some of the human troops managed to gather together in the hopes of launching a counterattack, but the goliath crushed them all with a single swing of its club, smashing them like bugs on a windshield.

The last dragon swooped down and picked up the leader, horse and all.

Kahlan, however, had another idea, so she called to the dragon, "Wait! Don't kill him! Bring him down here!"

The dragon immediately moved to do so and, after ripping the rider from his horse, dropped him in front of Kahlan, who smiled down at him before turning to her Mord Sith mistress-sister.

"Denna, you should take this pathetic man and give him to one of your Mord Sith. We'll need to find out everything he knows in case there are more weaklings like him that want to go against our Overlord."

Denna nodded, "Yes, sister. I can have my second-in-command, Cara, take him. She should be able to break him easily."

The leader's eyes widened in fear, "W-wait! I-I'll tell you everything! You don't have to torture me!"

Denna smiled at the man, "I know we don't, my pet," she said, stroking his hair like he was a literal pet, "But we want to and therefore we will. After all, you're the one that came to hurt our master, so you must be punished."

She gestured for a pair of Mord Sith to take him away and left with her mistress-sisters.

By this point, Noir was carrying the unconscious dragonborn, his newly corrupted mistress, in his arms bridal style from the inn that was currently burning to the ground. Once he'd returned to the Netherworld, Gnarl was waiting for him.

"Ah, Master, I'm glad that you have returned. Your mistresses defeated that human army easily and brought back the leader for…interrogation."

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes, I have even more good news, master," Gnarl said, "I found where the Green Minion hive is."

"And let me guess it's in a heavily wooded area filled with creatures that'll want to eat me and/or soldiers that'll want kill me on sight."

"Well, uh, yes, master."

Noir smiled brightly, "Awesome."

**A/N: And there's Chapter 9! Thank you all for reading. Please review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism. Oh, and I invite you all to read the prologue for the next batch of stories that I'm going to write. It's called 'The Choice.' Normally, I wouldn't advertise my stories, but there's a bit of a poll at the end of it and the number of people that has voted has been a little…disappointing, so I'd like to invite you all to read it and cast your votes! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
